Play Girl yang Kehilangan Kemampuan?
by QiyuBee
Summary: Hinata 'Sang Angsa' memiliki pesona yang tak disadarinya mampu membuat cowok-cowok di sekitar mendekatinya. Justru karena sifatnya yang terlalu peka, Hinata harus kembali membangkitkan jiwa 'Play Girl'nya dan harus terjebak hubungan dengan tiga cowok sekaligus. Pengalamannya inilah yang membuatnya semakin dekat dekat dengan Sasuke, cowok tampan yang memiliki segudang teman dekat.
1. Hari yang Aneh

**Play Girl yang Kehilangan Kemampuan?**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : typo, abal, OOC, etc.**

Siang hari yang terik ini aku benar-benar mendapat "rejeki". Bagaimana tidak? Seharusnya saat ini aku sudah terlelap tidur siang di atas tempat tidurku yang nyaman.

Sayangnya, meskipun mata sudah terlihat buram karena banyaknya air mata yang menggenang akibat berkali-kali menguap serta suara-suara di dalam perut yang sudah "berteriak" minta diisi, mobil jemputan Sakura yang sudah kami tunggu lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu masih belum juga menampakkan diri. Akibatnya, aku dan Sakura harus rela menunggu di halaman kampus dengan ditemani udara sepoi yang berhembus laksana lagu pengantar tidur untukku.

"Sopirmu masih lama, Sakura?" Kataku sambil melihat jam tangan yang entah sudah berapa kali aku tengok untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sabar ya, Hinata! Tadi aku sudah menghubungi rumah, kata mereka supirku sudah dalam perjalanan." Sakura menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca ala seekor kucing yang sedang meminta tambahan susu kepada majikannya.

Aku tahu apa arti tatapannya ini. Aku menghembuskan nafasku dengan lemas ketika mendengar jawaban dari sahabatku yang satu ini. "Memangnya Naruto- _kun_ di mana?" Biasanya ketika Sakura tidak bisa dijemput, dia akan meminta Naruto untuk mengantarnya. Tapi hari ini berbeda, padahal jelas-jelas mobil Sakura sedang ada di bengkel, tapi dia tetap saja mau berlama-lama menunggunya.

"Hei, jangan membicarakan dia!" Sakura tampak melototkan matanya ke arahku.

Lagi, aku menghembuskan nafasku berat mendengar jawaban Sakura. Sampai saat ini pun aku masih heran bagaimana Sakura dan Naruto bisa menjalani hubungan sebagai kekasih, padahal seingatku tidak ada satu hari pun yang mereka lewati tanpa adanya pertengkaran.

"Kenapa lagi, Sakura?" Sebagai sahabat yang baik tentu saja setidaknya aku harus bertanya.

"Si bodoh itu melupakan janjinya untuk menjemputku dan lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan riset bersama teman kampusnya yang lain." Sakura tampak geram ketika bercerita. "Padahal dia sudah janji dan ini sudah hari ketiga kami tidak bertemu." Naruto memang kuliah di universitas yang berbeda dengan kami.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpacaran dengan cowok pelupa dan tidak peka seperti dia?"

Aku memutar mataku malas mendengar sikap drama Sakura yang berlebihan. "Itu juga yang dari dulu ingin aku tanyakan." Jawabku pelan.

Tapi sepertinya suaraku tidak cukup pelan bagi Sakura. "Hinata!" Sakura menggeram lagi dengan kesal.

Aku menunjukkan cengiran lebar ke arah Sakura, mencoba bercanda dengannya saat ini nyatanya bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk dapat aku lakukan. Aku memutar posisi dudukku agar bisa menghadap ke arah Sakura sepenuhnya.

"Saat ini dia sedang melakukan risetnya, Sakura. Dia tidak sedang bermain-main. Dia menuruti kemauanmu untuk segera lulus dari pendidikan S2 yang dia tempuh. Itu semua untuk dirimu. Untuk menunjukkan keseriusannya padamu. Lalu apalagi yang harus kau risaukan?" Tanyaku tak serius benar-benar ingin mendengar jawabannya.

Setidaknya kali ini aku harus serius menghibur Sakura. Aku tidak ingin sikap dramanya akan mengembang semakin besar seperti sebuah adonan kue donat.

Sakura menatapku dalam, berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan yang tadi aku ucapkan. Tidak berapa lama kemudian dia menampilkan senyum secerah matahari di musim semi. "Kau benar, Hinata. Terimakasih." Ucapnya sambil memeluk tubuhku.

"Tentu saja aku benar, Sakura. Walaupun saat ini aku tidak memiliki pacar, tapi aku memiliki pengalaman yang lebih banyak daripada kau. Apalagi untuk sekedar menghadapi para cowok." Ucapku menyeringai.

Meskipun aku tidak melihat, aku tahu kalau saat ini Sakura sedang memutar matanya, dia melepas pelukannya dariku. "Aku tahu itu dengan sangat baik, Nona Hyuga. Mengingat berapa banyaknya pacar yang kau miliki bahkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan."

Aku terkekeh mendengar nada jengkel Sakura. "Kau sungguh berlebihan, Nona Haruno." Ucapku dengan nada seolah merasa tersakiti sambil menyentuh dadaku. "Tapi bukankah sekarang tidak lagi?"

"Belum!" Sakura mengoreksi kalimatku.

Sakura kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tas hitam di pangkuannya, dia lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus biskuit rasa vanila dari sana. "Ini Hinata, makan dulu! Lumayan untuk mengisi perut." Sakura menyodorkan bungkus biskuit itu kepadaku.

Mataku berbinar menatap biskuit favoritku yang ditawarkan oleh Sakura. "He he he terimakasih, Sakura. Kau memang yang terbaik kebetulan aku saat ini sedang lapar."

Sakura memutar matanya lagi. "Memangnya kapan kau tidak pernah merasa lapar, eh?"

Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar sindiran Sakura dengan mengambil sebuah biskuit rasa vanila itu kemudian aku memutarnya lalu aku jilat krim yang ada di bagian tengah. Aku tersenyum merasakan sensasi manis yang terasa di ujung lidahku.

Sakura menatapku tak percaya. "Astaga Hinata, dari dulu sampai sekarang gaya makanmu masih saja tetap sama. Mirip seperti model iklan makanan ringan." Sakura melihatku dengan tatapan geli.

"Justru inilah kenikmatannya, Sakura. Kau coba saja kalau tidak percaya." Jawabku sambil nyengir ke arahnya.

"Uh, terimakasih atas tawarannya Hinata. Tapi maaf aku tidak tertarik untuk mencobanya." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya berlagak seperti seorang kontestan adu debat yang tidak setuju dengan pendapat lawannya.

Aku mendengus mendengar jawaban Sakura.

Setelah menghabiskan satu bungkus biskuit berukuran besar berdua, akhirnya mobil jemputan Sakura pun datang. Aku menghembuskan nafasku lega ketika mobil hitam itu berhenti tak jauh dari hadapan kami.

 _'Yes_ , akhirnya.' Batinku terlonjak gembira.

"Hei, hentikan senyummu itu, Hinata! Aku tahu kalau kau dari tadi sudah merindukan tempat tidurmu. Tapi jangan terlalu menunjukkan kalau kau sangat senang dengan kepergianku!" Aku hanya meringis tak berdosa mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Aku pulang dulu, Hinata. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku. Hati-hati, ya! Sampai jumpa besok." Sakura tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku membalas senyum Sakura tak kalah manis. "Sampai jumpa, Sakura."

Sakura berlari masuk mobilnya. Sebelum berjalan si sopir sempat mengklaksonku yang hanya aku balas dengan senyuman.

Setelah kepergian Sakura, aku berjalan menuju parkiran tempat dimana motorku berada. Aku memang lebih sering pergi ke kampus dengan menggunakan motor daripada menggunakan mobil. Neji- _nii_ bahkan sempat melarangku dengan keras ketika aku masih ngotot untuk memilih motor daripada sebuah mobil yang telah dibelikan _tou-san_ untukku.

Menurutku motor terasa lebih efisien untuk digunakan di kota padat seperti Konoha ini. Apalagi dengan motor, aku lebih mudah untuk berkelit dari kendaraan lain ketika kondisi jalan sedang ramai, mengingat kebiasaanku yang ceroboh dan terlalu mudah terlelap dan sangat sulit terbangun ketika sedang tidur, jadi menggunakan motor adalah hal yang sangat membantuku terutama ketika harus dikejar waktu akibat keterlambatanku.

Kecintaanku menggunakan motor nyatanya harus diuji dengan sulitnya untuk meluluhkan hati kakak tercintaku. Sikapnya yang selalu berlebihan terhadapku membuatnya mati-matian melarangku untuk berkendara sendiri menggunakan motor. Untunglah sekarang Neji- _nii_ sedang disibukkan dengan pekerjaan barunya di perusahaan _tou-san_ , jadi dia memiliki kegiatan lain selain mengkhawatirkanku.

Halaman depan kampus dan area parkir tidak terpaut jarak yang jauh. Tapi perjalanan yang aku lalui juga tidaklah secepat seperti jarak yang terlihat. Selama perjalanan aku disibukkan dengan menjawab salam dan pertanyaan dari beberapa orang yang menyapaku. Dan bisa ditebak bahwa yang menyapaku kali ini sebagain besar adalah laki-laki.

Aku sendiri tidak pernah berusaha mencari tahu seberapa popular atau terkenalnya nama Hyuga Hinata di Konoha _International University_ ini. Aku bukanlah orang yang mau repot seperti Sakura dan Ino yang akan dengan senang hati mencari tahu hal sepele seperti itu.

Aku juga tidak pernah ingin tahu bagaimana caranya cowok-cowok itu mengenal dan mengetahui namaku padahal jumlah dari mereka yang aku kenal jauh lebih sedikit dari mereka yang tidak aku ketahui.

Untunglah kondisi tempat parkir jauh lebih sepi dibanding perjalananku tadi menuju kesini sehingga tidak akan ada lagi hal yang mungkin dapat mengganggu kepulanganku untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini.

Ini adalah hari Selasa, masih banyak sekali kendaraan yang ada di tempat parkir. Mungkin karena masih ada banyak kelas hari ini atau mungkin juga karena mereka sedang mengikuti kegiatan kampus. Kegiatan apa itu aku pun juga tak tahu.

Jujur saja, aku bukanlah tipe anak rajin yang bersedia dengan senang hati mengikuti kegiatan di luar jam kuliah. Kalaupun aku memiliki waktu luang, biasanya lebih banyak aku habiskan di rumah, entah itu membaca novel ataupun tidur siang. He he he. Bagiku itu lebih bermanfaat dan tidak menyita waktu serta tenagaku.

Aku berjalan menghampiri motor _matic_ yang terparkir di antara sekian banyak motor yang ada di parkiran. Ketika aku akan memakai helm ungu kesayanganku, aku dikejutkan dengan tepukan pelan di pundak yang membuatku melompat kaget.

Kualihkan wajahku ke sumber pekikanku tadi. Dengan wajah garang aku melihat di sampingku telah berdiri sesosok makhluk dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Kaget ya, Hinata- _chan_?" Katanya masih dengan memasang wajah geli. Aku hanya memutar mataku malas, enggan menanggapi makhluk tersebut. "Kenapa kau baru pulang? Bukankah kau tidak mengikuti kegiatan apa pun?"

"Tadi aku menemani Sakura terlebih dahulu. Mobil yang menjemputnya sedang terlambat datang. Kau baru selesai latihan futsal, Toneri- _kun_?" Tanyaku basa basi pada teman sekelasku dalam jurusan arsitektur ini.

"Kau tahu kalau aku hari ini latihan futsal, Hinata- _chan_?" Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. "Aku sangat senang, ternyata kau memperhatikanku juga." Imbuhnya dengan raut bahagia.

Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku kemudian kuputar lagi mataku untuk yang kedua kali. "Jangan berlebihan, Toneri- _kun_! Aku melihat pakaianmu sekarang." Kataku sambil menunjuk kaos dan celana training pendek yang sedang dia pakai. "Nenekmu yang sedang menyeberang jalan pun juga akan tahu kalau kau baru saja mengikuti latihan futsal."

Toneri terkekeh mendengar ucapanku. Aku mengernyit bingung, padahal aku kan tidak sedang membuat lelucon untuknya.

"Nenekku sudah lama meninggal, Hinata- _chan_. Kau jangan memanggilnya! Bagaimana kalau nanti malam dia mendatangi kamarmu?" Aku memutar lagi mataku dengan bosan mendengar lelucon garingnya. Memangnya dia menganggapku sebagai anak kecil yang akan takut dengan ceritanya seperti itu?

Uh..

Baru saja 10 menit aku berbicara dengan Toneri, tapi aku sudah memutar mataku sebanyak tiga kali. Bagaimana nanti kalau selama sehari aku harus bersamanya? Apa aku harus memutar mataku sebanyak 144 kali? Oh tidak! Aku tidak ingin membayangkannya.

"Hinata- _chan_?" Panggilan Toneri berhasil mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata. "Apakah kau bersedia pulang bersamaku?" Tanyanya dengan memasang cengiran yang semakin lebar.

"Maaf, Toneri- _kun._ Apa kau tidak memperhatikan kalau saat ini aku sudah duduk manis di atas motorku? Sudah ya, tolong kau menyingkir dulu! Aku ingin pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Toneri, aku segera menjalankan motorku menuju gerbang kampus.

Aku memang sudah tahu kalau Toneri menyukaiku. Dia terlalu menunjukkan perasaannya dengan gamblang sehingga orang awam pun akan tahu bahwa dia menyimpan perasaan kepadaku.

Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Bagiku Toneri hanya sekedar teman sekelas. Untuk saat ini aku masih belum ingin menjalin hubungan lagi dengan seseorang.

Heh? Lagi? Hush! Hush!

Aku menggelangkan kepalaku keras untuk menghalau ingatan masa lalu yang tak tahu dirinya tiba-tiba terbayang kembali di pikiranku.

Aku sudah bertekad untuk melupakan kenangan buruk masa laluku, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk _move on._ Meskipun menurut Sakura caraku _move on_ tidaklah sehat, tapi bagiku ini adalah cara terbaik agar aku bisa mengalihkan pikiran dari masa laluku.

Perjalanan dari kampus menuju mansion Hyuga memang lumayan lama. Memakan waktu 30 menit dengan menggunakan kecepatan yang standar.

Kampusku memang terbilang cukup jauh dari mansion, aku memilih berkuliah disana karena KIU merupakan salah satu kampus ternama di Jepang. Selain itu, dengan kuliah disana aku tidak perlu merasa khawatir orang-orang nanti akan mengenal dan melihatku sebagai bayang-bayang orang lain. Cukup sudah aku merasakan hal ini saat _Junior_ dan _Senior High,_ aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi saat menjalani masa kuliahku.

Ketika berhenti di lampu merah terakhir sebelum sampai ke kediaman Hyuga, seperti de javu, lagi-lagi aku dikejutkan dengan tepukan pelan di bahu kananku yang lagi-lagi juga kembali membuatku terlonjak sebentar dari jok motor.

Dengan geram aku menolehkan kepala ke arah tersangka yang tepat berada di sampingku.

Saat akan mengeluarkan barisan panjang "puisi" ungkapan hati, dengan susah payah harus aku telan kembali semua rangkaian kalimat tersebut.

Saat ini d sampingku berdiri seseorang. Eh? Bukan berdiri tapi duduk di atas jok motor besarnya, seorang cowok berambut merah, bermata karamel dengan senyuman _baby face_ , seseorang yang wajahnya familiar untukku. Bukan karena aku akrab sekali atau sangat mengenal dia. Bukan! Tentu saja bukan! Aku hanya sekedar tahu nama orang tersebut, dia adalah salah seorang dari teman Neji- _nii_ yang dulu sering berkunjung ke mansion.

"Hinata, ya? Adik Hyuga Neji?"

Aku mengeluarkan senyum kecut mendengar kalimatnya. Nyatanya lagi-lagi orang hanya mengenalku sebagai adik dari seorang Hyuga Neji.

Aku berusaha tersenyum lebih tulus kepada orang di sampingku. "Benar. Kau Sasori- _nii,_ kan?" Tanyaku sambil melihat senyum di wajahnya. Senyum yang tidak aku tahu apa artinya.

Mungkin saja dia senang karena bertemu dengan ADIK TEMANNYA atau apapun itulah, aku juga tak peduli.

Hingga bunyi klakson di belakang menyadarkanku bahwa saat ini lampu telah berubah warna. "Aku permisi dulu, Sasori- _nii._ Sampai jumpa." Sama seperti sebelumnya, aku pun langsung menjalankan motorku tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya.

Aku melirik dari kaca spion, dia berbelok ke sisi jalan sebelah kanan. Baguslah kalau dia tidak berniat mengikutiku. Heh? Memangnya siapa aku sampai Sasori harus repot-repot mengikutiku? Aku terkekeh mendengar dewi batinku yang kembali mengucapkan kalimat yang narsis.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan Sasori. Dulu dia sering berkumpul bersama Neji- _nii_ dan teman-temannya yang lain di mansion Hyuga saat mereka masih berkuliah di kampus yang sama. Sejak Neji- _nii_ mengurus salah cabang perusahaan _tou-san,_ teman-temannya sudah tidak pernah lagi datang dan berkumpul.

Baik dulu ataupun sekarang, aku hampir tidak pernah berbicara kepadanya dalam artian terlibat pembicaraan yang panjang dengannya, dengan teman-teman Neji- _nii_ yang lain juga tentunya. Dulu aku hanya tersenyum basa basi ketika tidak sengaja harus berpapasan dengannya.

"Huh." Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kenapa rasanya hari ini aku berurusan dengan banyak cowok? Hari yang aneh." Kataku menggumam pelan.

Tidak terasa sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di mansion Hyuga. 'Tempat tidur, aku segera datang.'

Saat melewati taman Konoha yang tidak terlalu jauh kediaman Hyuga, dengan sengaja aku melambatkan motorku. Udara di taman ini memang sejuk, banyak pohon yang ditanam di sekitar taman yang membuatnya terlihat rindang.

Aku memasukkan udara dengan rakus ke paru-paruku sambil mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah taman yang tidak hanya sukses memanjakan pernapasan tapi juga memanjakan manik lavenderku.

Saat siang hari, taman Konoha memang terlihat sepi. Lagipula siapa yang bersedia dengan senang hati keluar rumah dengan cuaca terik Konoha seperti saat ini? Walaupun udara di sini tidak menyengat, tapi kondisi di perjalanan tidaklah sesejuk ketika telah sampai di sini.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah pergerakan dari balik pohon besar yang berada di ujung taman. Dengan reflek, segera aku menghentikan motorku. Aku mengernyitkan lavenderku berusaha memperjelas penglihatan terhadap obyek yang berada di depan sana. Seketika lavenderku membulatkan ketika penglihatanku telah jelas.

Di depan sana, di dalam taman Konoha yang rindang dan sepi, aku melihat sebuah adegan dewasa yang biasanya terdapat dalam _scene_ film Hollywood.

Di belakang pohon besar yang terletak lurus di depanku, ada dua orang manusia yang berbeda gender sedang berdiri. Sang cewek sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon sedangkan sang cowok berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangan berada di sisi cewek tersebut.

"Sedang apa mereka?" Aku menggumam dengan pelan tanpa berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku.

Ish. Ish.

Pikiranku yang bersih harus ternodai oleh adegan tidak senonoh yang saat ini ditunjukkan gratis oleh pasangan di depan sana.

He he he.

Sejujurnya, mereka memang hanya sekedar berdiri berhadapan, tetapi tetap saja bagi orang yang melihatnya sikap mereka terlihat sangat intim. Apalagi ini adalah tempat umum dimana orang lain akan dengan mudahnya melihat dan memperhatikan tindakan yang mereka lakukan. Batinku terus memberi dukungan pembelaan terhadap asumsi yang telah berhasil aku buat.

Jadi, sekarang diriku sendiri menyimpulkan bahwa saat ini mereka sedang beradegan mesum. Adegan mesum versiku sendiri memang, he he he.

Ketika sedang bergelut dengan isi pikiranku terhadap kebenaran dari kesimpulan yang aku ambil, tiba-tiba saja sang cowok yang sebelumnya melihat ke arah gadisnya secepat kilat mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arahku sehingga membuat pandangan kami bertemu.

 _Deg. Deg._

Dengan gelapan segera aku larikan motorku secepat mungkin. Aku merutuki sifatku yang lambat menyadari. "Apa dari tadi dia sadar kalau aku memperhatikannya?"

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

"Hinata bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin bisa kepergok oleh orang itu? Bisa-bisa dia mengira kalau aku tukang ngintip."

Ish. Ish. Ish. Bodoh! Bodoh!

Aku gelengkan kepala sambil menepuk helmku keras-keras.

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah kaca spion sekedar meyakinkan diri bahwa cowok itu tidak memiliki niat untuk mengejar atau bahkan memakiku karena telah mengganggu kegiatannya.

Huh. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega tanpa aku sadari.

Hm. Siapa cowok itu, ya? Wajahnya tampan juga. Walaupun hanya sekilas tapi bisa kulihat kalau dia memiliki kulit yang bersih dan hidung mancung. Dan jangan lupakan matanya yang tajam dengan manik kelam yang terlihat menghanyutkan.

Aku mengerutkan keningku dalam. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana?"

Aku masih mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana sekiranya aku pernah bertemu dengan cowok tampan itu. Tapi mana mungkin aku pernah bertemu dengan dia sebelumnya? Karena kalau memang itu benar terjadi, tidak mungkin kan aku melupakan keberadaan pria tampan sepertinya? He he.

"Astaga!" Aku tertegun dengan pemikiranku sendiri. "Ada apa denganmu, Hinata? Bisa-bisanya kau memikirkan cowok asing yang mesum itu."

'Benar-benar hari yang aneh.'

Huh.. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menceritakan hal ini kepada Sakura. Kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya setelah mendengar bahwa aku telah bertemu dengan cowok tampan tipe idealnya. Aku tertawa dengan asumsiku sendiri.

~ **TBC ~**

 **Fic ini sebenarnya lebih dulu aku buat daripada 'Beautiful to Me' dan udah lama banget kesimpen di dokumen, tapi masih ragu buat publish atau ngga.**

 **Pairnya masih sama seperti fic sebelumnya, yaitu SasuHina. Yey, ini adalah pair favorit author.**


	2. Si Tampan yang Mirip 'Hantu'

Kriing.. Kriing.. Kriing..

Dengan mata setengah terpejam aku mematikan alarm yang terletak di meja tepat di sebelah tempat tidurku. Setelah melakukan sedikit perenggangan otot, aku melirik sebentar ke arah jam bekerku, masih jam lima pagi. Waktu yang masih terlalu pagi mengingat hari ini aku tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah apa pun.

Aku berjalan membuka jendela dan pintu kamar penghubung balkon. Udara pagi hari memang segar. Bahkan di bawah sana aku melihat sudah ada beberapa orang yang sedang joging.

Ck ck ck.

Apakah mereka tidak merasa bahwa udara masih begitu dingin? Bahkan masih ada sedikit kabut tipis. Orang rajin memang suka sekali mencari kegiatan.

Aku bersedekap berusaha menyembunyikan kedua tanganku dari udara yang menusuk. Pandanganku lurus ke depan, tepatnya ke arah para orang rajin di bawah sana.

Aku mulai menghitung. Oh, ternyata hanya ada lima orang yang sedang joging. Satu cewek dan empat cowok.

Aku mengucek kedua lavenderku dengan kasar.

Apakah aku sedang berkhayal? Atau aku masih berada di alam mimpi?

Merasa tidak yakin dengan diriku sendiri akhirnya aku mencubit dengan keras pergelangan tangan kiriku. aku meringingis saat merasakan rasa sakit dan perih di waktu yang bersamaan. Jadi aku sedang tidak bermimpi atau berkhayal?

Apaaaaaaaa?

Aku mengerjabkan lavenderku lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Orang itu! Yah, sepertinya aku mengenal salah seorang dari mereka. Bukan mengenal tapi pernah melihat lebih tepatnya.

Ada seorang cowok yang sedang berlari-lari kecil menuju taman komplek.

 _Deg.._

Dia itu adalah cowok mesum yang tidak sengaja kemarin aku lihat.

Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Apa dia tinggal disini juga? Tapi sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya.

Sudahlah! Untuk apa aku memikirkannya sekarang? Lebih baik aku segera mandi sebelum Neji- _nii_ datang dan memberikan kuliah pagi padaku.

Sungguh merepotkan harus tinggal dengan kakak yang selalu terobsesi pada kebersihan.

Aku memandang lagi ke arah depan, cowok itu sudah tidak terlihat. Hah, biarkan sajalah! Masalah cowok itu, nanti aku bisa mencari tahu tentang dia lagi.

Tapi tunggu, tunggu! Untuk apa aku harus mencari tahu tentang dia? Bukankah aku tidak mengenal dia? Tapi bukankah aku mencari tahu dia karena aku memang tidak mengenalnya? Tapi untuk apa aku harus mengenalnya?

Ish. Ish. Ish.

Sepertinya aku harus segera mandi air dingin untuk menyegarkan pikiranku.

* * *

Pagi ini aku hanya menggerai rambut indigoku tanpa ingin aku beri hiasan apa pun. Aku menatap lagi pentulan diriku ke arah cermin. Hari ini aku memakai sebuah kemeja berwarna lavender yang aku masukkan ke dalam sebuah rok berwarna ungu tua bermotif bunga yang membalut kakiku lima centi di atas lutut.

Ketika telah sampai di lantai bawah, aku berbelok ke arah kiri tempat ruang makan berada.

Aku duduk di sebelah kiri _tou-san_ , tepat di depan Neji- _nii._

"Selamat pagi semua." Ucapku sambil mengambil dua lembar roti tawar dan selai cokelat favoritku.

 _Tou-san_ hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil kemudian mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya pada koran yang ada di genggamannya.

"Pagi, _Hime_." Neji mendongak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanan di hadapannya. "Hari ini kau mau kemana?"

"Nanti aku akan bertemu dengan Ino dan Temari, _Nii-san._ "

"Jangan pakai motormu itu lagi!"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal. Aku lihat Neji- _nii_ menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, kemudian dia meletakkan garpu dan pisau yang sebelumnya dia pegang.

Oh, gawat!

Neji- _nii_ memandangku dengan wajah serius. "Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau pakai sekarang, Hinata?"

Reflek aku menunduk memperhatikan pakaianku hari ini. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku pelan, melihat Neji- _nii_ yang masih menatapku menunggu jawaban akhirnya dengan berat hati aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Aku tidak ingin motor _sialan_ itu membuat orang-orang dapat dengan mudah melihat kakimu, Hinata. Kita sudah menyepakati hal ini sebelumnya, kau aku perbolehkan menggunakan motor _sialan_ itu saat kau menggunakan celana panjang." Aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas Neji- _nii_ sengaja menekankan nada 'sialan'nya dua kali.

Akhirnya aku hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Turuti saja apa kemauan Neji, Hinata!" Neji-nii menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada saat melihat _tou-san_ yang membelanya.

Kalau 'Baginda raja' sudah memberi titah, apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan. Dengan berat hati aku mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Neji- _nii_ dan _tou-san_.

Neji- _nii_ tersenyum puas melihat responku kemudian melanjutkan lagi kegiatan makannya dengan wajah penuh kemenangan, sungguh sangat berbeda sekali denganku.

Pukul 9 pagi aku keluar dari mansion Hyuga menggunakan Range Rover hitam milik Neji- _nii_ menuju salah satu kafe terkenal di Konoha. Aku, Ino dan Temari sering menghabiskan waktu di kafe ini karena berada dekat dengan sekolah kami saat _Senior High._

Ketika sampai di meja yang berada di ujung ruangan tepat di dekat jendela kaca, Ino dan Temari tampak sudah menungguku.

"Kalian sudah lama?"

"Kami juga baru datang. Duduklah, Hinata!"

Aku duduk di hadapan Temari dan Ino, membuatku duduk membelakangi arah pintu masuk. "Aku sangat merindukan kalian."

Ino memutar matanya kesal. "Seharusnya kau memilih universitas yang sama dengan kami, Hinata. Bukannya memilih kuliah di 'antah berantah' sana."

"Hei, aku tidak kuliah di 'antah berantah', Nona Yamanaka."

Ino dan Temari kuliah di Universitas Toho. Salah satu universitas terbaik di kota kami tapi memiliki prestasi di bawah KIU. Karena itulah aku selalu menyanggah ketika Ino menyebut kampusku dengan istilah 'antah berantah'.

Hei, dia pikir aku kuliah di hutan pedalaman?

"Apa lagi sebutannya kalau bukan antah berantah ketika kau memilih kuliah di tempat yang sangat jauh dari tempat tinggal dan teman-temanmu, Nona Hyuga? Tempat itu begitu sulit terjangkau. Bahkan Temari yang tinggal di Suna saja memilih untuk melanjutkan kuliah di sini."

Aku memutar mataku bosan mendengar celotehan hiperbola Ino, dia sangat mirip dengan Sakura, ' _drama queen_ '. "Oh ayolah, kau terlalu berlebihan Ino. Perjalananku ke sana hanya membutuhkan kurang lebih tiga puluh menit saat kondisi jalan sedang baik." Ucapku santai sambil meminum _milk shake_ yang sebelumnya aku pesan.

"Oh ayolah, Hinata. Jelas-jelas kau tahu bagaimana padatnya kondisi jalan di Konoha." Ino menirukan nada ucapanku dengan gaya yang menyebalkan.

Aku mendengus mendengarnya.

"Apakah kalian tidak bosan?" Temari menatapku dan Ino sambil menopang wajah dengan kedua tangan, seolah kami adalah sebuah tontonan yang seru.

Kali ini aku dan Ino mendengus bersamaan. Temari terkekeh melihat sikap kompak kami.

 _Drrrtttt.. Drrrttttt.._

Aku mengernyit menatap ke arah ponsel yang berada di atas meja. Sepertinya dering ponselku tidak hanya telah menarik perhatianku saja, tetapi kedua sahabatku yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu cukup besar ini juga terlihat menghentikan pembicaraan mereka tadi hanya untuk menatap layar ponselku.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku acuh menatap Temari. "Aku tidak mengenal nomornya."

"Mungkin saja itu panggilan dari salah satu fansmu." Hah, ucapan Temari membuatku semakin tidak ingin menjawab panggilan itu.

"Lihatlah! Ponselmu tidak berhenti berdering, Hinata. Suaranya bisa mengganggu seluruh pengunjung kafe." Aku menatap malas ke arah Ino.

"Kau angkat saja, Hinata! Siapa yang tahu kalau itu adalah panggilan penting."

Aku menatap kembali panggilan ke lima dari nomor yang sama di ponselku. Akhirnya aku menekan gambar hijau untuk menjawabnya.

"Halo."

 _"Hinata?"_

"Iya, aku Hinata. Ini dengan siapa?" Tanyaku melirik ke arah Temari dan Ino yang benar-benar fokus memperhatikanku.

 _"Aku Hana, Hinata."_ Seketika wajahku berubah menjadi pucat. Ino dan Temari yang melihatku pun tampak semakin bingung. _"Apa kau masih mengingatku?"_

"Iii..iya, _Nee-san_."

 _"Hinata, apakah kita bisa bertemu? Ini sangat penting."_

Tidak! Tidak!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tanpa sadar.

"Entahlah." Jawabku dengan suara yang semakin lirih.

 _"Tolonglah, Hinata! Ini semua berkaitan dengan Kiba."_

"Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan Kiba, _Nee-san._ " Ino dan Temari menggantikan raut bingungnya menjadi ekspresi kesal setelah mendengar ucapanku.

 _"Aku mohon, Hinata. Aku tahu Kiba telah berbuat salah padamu, tapi saat ini Kiba sedang dalam kondisi yang sulit. Berilah dia kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu!"_

Aku menghembuskan nafasku perlahan berusaha meredam segal gejolak di hatiku. "Kalau saat ini Kiba dalam kondisi yang sulit, lalu bagaimana denganku sendiri, _Nee-san_?"

Aku dengar Hana- _nee_ menghembuskan nafasnya. "Maafkan aku karena telah memaksamu, Hinata. Tapi aku harap kau mau memikirkannya lagi."

"Terimakasih atas pengertianmu, _Nee-san._ Tapi aku rasa keputusanku tidak akan berubah."

" _Baiklah, Hinata. Maafkan aku telah mengganggu waktumu."_

Tanpa perlu menjawab, segera aku akhiri panggilan tersebut. Aku meletakkan kepalaku dengan kasar ke atas meja.

"Ada apa lagi dengan si brengsek itu?" Bukan Ino yang membuka suara, tapi Temari.

Saat aku merasa pernapasan dan emosiku mulai stabil, aku mendongakkan kepala sambil menyandarkan tubuhku. "Hana- _nee_ tadi mengatakan bahwa Kiba saat ini sedang dalam kondisi yang sulit."

"Dan dia memintamu untuk menemuinya?" Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Cowok sialan itu masih berani-berani menampakkan diri lagi. Awas saja kalau sampai dia mengganggumu lagi. Akan aku patahkan lehernya." Temari menatapku dengan berapi-api.

Ino terkekeh geli menatap Temari. "Uh, bagaimana Shikamaru bisa tahan menghadapi gadis menakutkan sepertimu?"

"Hei, jangan bawa-bawa nama pemalas itu sekarang!"

Aku tersenyum saat melihat usaha mereka yang berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku dari Kiba.

"Ah, iya tentu saja. Shikamaru mempunyai 'cara' sendiri untuk menjinakkan Temari tentunya." Ino menaikkan alisnya sengaja menggoda Temari yang saat ini wajahnya sudah merona.

"Ap.. Apa maksudmu heh, Yamanaka?" Temari berteriak dengan salah tingkah.

Aku dan Ino terkekeh geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan Temari. Kami tentu paham apa arti 'Cara' yang dimaksud Ino tadi.

"Ah, apa kau yakin kau ingin mendengarku menjelaskan secara detail bagaimana cara Shikamaru menjinakkanmu? Mengingat aku adalah salah satu saksi mata di tempat kejadian."

"Hei,hei, Ino! Jangan macam-macam!"

"Tentu saja akuuu.."

Aku dan Temari menatap ke arah Ino yang tiba-tiba menghentikan pembicaraannya di tengah jalan.

"Oh _my God_. Itu! Itu!" Ino menggoyangkan tanganku yang ada di atas meja dengan heboh sambil menunjuk ke arah belakangku.

Aku melihat Temari yang sepertinya sedang terkesiap, tapi kemudian dia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi biasa.

"Astagaaaaa, dia tampan sekali."

"Diamlah, Yamanaka! Kau memalukan."

Dengan penasaran aku menolehkan tubuhku ke arah belakang. Seketika mataku membulat melihat sosok yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatian Ino dan Temari. Salah! Sepertinya bukan hanya Ino dan Temari saja, tapi seluruh gadis yang ada di kafe ini.

Dia.

Dia.

Diaaaaaaa!!!

"Kenapa _Kami-sama_ bisa menciptakan makhluk setampan itu?" Ino masih meracau menatap cowok berambut _raven_ yang sedang berjalan ke arah salah satu meja yang kosong.

"Lihatlah, Temari! Aku yakin badannya pasti sangat bagus."

Aku tidak menghiraukan perkataan Ino dan Temari yang masih berdebat tentang cowok itu. Kenapa lagi-lagi dia seolah muncul seperti hantu?

Sudahlah! Aku memutar lagi tubuhku ke arah meja dan mulai melahap kembali _cinnamon roll_ yang tadi aku pesan.

Aku memutar pandanganku ke sekeliling kafe. Waow, ternyata kedatangan cowok itu mampu membuat seisi kafe terdiam. Sedahsyat itukah?

Aku mengalihkan lagi pandanganku ke arah piring saat tidak sengaja pandanganku menangkap seorang cowok yang sedang menatapku dengan penuh minat. Aku memutar mataku bosan, padahal saat ini dia sedang duduk berdua dengan kekasihnya. Dasar lelaki!

"Yaah, sayang sekali dia sudah punya kekasih." Tentu saja itu bukan suaraku. Tapi itu adalah gerutuan Ino dan beberapa gadis lainnya di sekitarku.

Dengan cepat aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah makhluk dengan potongan rambut ala pemain rock itu. Oh, ternyata dia. Aku melihat si cowok _raven_ sedang duduk berdua dengan gadis berambut merah yang sebelumnya aku lihat di taman.

"Hey, Hinata!"

Aku menatap Ino dengan sebal saat dia menyeruput _milk shake_ milikku yang masih tersisa banyak. Ino hanya memberikan cengiran tak berdosa kepadaku. "Kau lihat cowok berbaju hitam di sebelah kirimu." Aku melirik sebentar ke arah cowok yang ditunjuk Ino yang ternyata adalah orang sama yang memperhatikanku tadi. "Dia terus memperhatikanmu!" Ino dan semua hal tidak pentingnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku acuh.

Ino mendengus sebentar. "Dia lumayan tampan juga. Apa kau tidak berniat memberinya tanda?"

"Dia bersama kekasihnya, Ino."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Kekasihnya sepertinya sedang ke toilet."

"Tapi dia tampan juga, Hinata. Apa kau tidak berminat padanya?"

Aku menatap malas ke arah Ino.

"Siapa tahu itu tadi bukan kekasihnya." Kata Ino masih berusaha meyakinkanku. "Lagipula saat ini kau sedang sendiri, Hinata. Bukankah dulu kau bahkan memiliki banyak kekasih."

"Aaaw.. Kenapa kau memukulku?"

Temari menatap Ino dengan wajah tak berdosa sambil meminum jus semangkanya.

Ino kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku setelah puas memberikan tatapan mematikan ke arah temari. "Lagipula bukankah lebih menegangkan jika berpacaran dengan kekasih orang?" Ino menaik turunkan alisnya dengan genit, aku terkekeh menyetujui ucapan Ino sedangkan Temari mendengus seolah jijik pada sikap Ino.

"Aku tidak pernah mendekati mereka lebih dulu." Aku terkekeh lagi melihat Ino yang mengangguk-angguk.

"Apakah jiwa _playgirl_ mu sudah sembuh, Hinata?"

Aku menaikkan bahuku sambil tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Temari.

Ino tersenyum menang ke arah Temari sedangkan Temari hanya mendengus kesal melihat Ino yang mencibirnya.

 _Drrrttttt.. Drrrrttttttt_..

Setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layar pintarku, segera ku geser tombol hijau untuk menjawabnya.

 _"Halo, Hinata?"_

"Iya, _Nii-san._ "

 _"Kau ada di mana?"_

"Aku masih berada di kafe bersama Ino dan Temari. Ada apa _Nii-san_?"

 _"Bisakah kau ke kantor, Hinata? Ada berkas yang semalam aku simpan di kursi belakang mobil. Tadi pagi aku lupa membawanya."_

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi."

 _"Syukurlah. Terimakasih,_ Hime."

Aku terkekeh mendengar helaan nafas lega Neji- _nii_. "Tidak masalah, _Nii-san._ "

 _"Hati-hati di jalan!"_

Aku menggumam menjawab 'wanti-wanti' Neji- _nii_. Saat mendongakkan kepalaku ke depan, aku di suguhi pemandangan wajah Ino yang menatapku dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau akan menemui Neji?"

"Iya, Ino. Neji- _nii_ meninggalkan berkasnya di mobil yang saat ini kebetulan sedang aku pakai."

"Bolehkah aku ikut, Hinata?" Ino mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah memohon yang sangat lucu.

Sebelum aku membuka mulut, Temari sudah menjawab pertanyaan Ino terlebih dahulu. "Kau tidak ingat kalau sebentar lagi kita ada jadwal kuliah?"

Ino menepuk jidatnya seolah baru tersadar. "Dosen _killer_ itu ya?" Dia menghembuskan nafasnya berat sambil menatapku. "Sepertinya aku tidak jadi ikut denganmu, Hinata. Pastikan Neji tidak akan kecewa melihatmu hanya datang seorang diri."

Aku terkekeh mendengar nada percaya diri Ino.

"Itu hanya harapanmu saja, Ino." Ino memberikan tatapan tajam pada Temari yang menatapnya dengan pandangan geli sama sepertiku.

Aku berdiri merapikan bagian belakang rokku yang sedikit kusut. "Aku pergi dulu teman-teman."

"Hati-hati, Hinata!" Aku kembali terkekeh saat melihat Ino dan Temari yang kompak menjawabku.

Aku jalankan kaki berbalut _white sneakers_ favoritku ke arah pintu kafe. Dadaku berbebar seiring dengan langkah kakiku yang cepat. Aku tidak ingin keberadaanku diketahui oleh makhluk tampan berkulit putih berambut _raven_ yang duduk di ujung ruangan sana.

Gawat kalau dia masih mengingat wajahku.

~ **T B C ~**

 **Yeay.. Akhirnya update juga.**

 **Terimakasih untuk pada readers yang masih mau membaca fict abal ini.**

 **Balasan reviews:**

 **NurmalaPrie** **ska : Yup.ini Sasuke tapi masih sekedar cameo.hehe. thanks y**

 **Sabaku no yanie : nih udah lanjut.tapi ngga bisa kilat.Thanks y.**

 **Yulia : nih udah lanjut.Thanks y.**

 **Zizah : udah nih.Thanks y.**

 **Nillaarizqy : weew?**

 **Guest : nih udah.Thanks y.**

 **Hellenfaringga : nih udah lanjut.Thanks y.**

 **Lavender : nih udah lanjut.Thanks y.**

 **Heira : udah nih.Thanks y.**


	3. Hubungan Baru

Aku memarkirkan Range Rover Neji- _nii_ tepat di depan Hyuga _corp._ Aku masuk dengan memeluk beberapa dokumen yang tadi tertinggal.

"Selamat siang."

"Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" aku menghampiri seorang Resepsionis menampilkan senyum profesionalnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hyuga Neji."

"Apakah anda sudah membuat janji?" Aku mengernyitkan alisku saat melihat resepsionis di depanku tersenyum merona dengan mata berbinar.

"Seorang adik tidak akan perlu untuk membuat janji terlebih dahulu saat ingin menemui kakaknya." Ucap seseorang di belakangku.

"Adik?" Tanya resepsionis tersebut.

Orang tersebut kini berdiri tepat di sampingku. Rambut merahnya begitu mencolok sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Ah, jadi orang inilah alasannya. "Nona ini." Ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan tersenyum. "Adalah adik dari Hyuga Neji."

"Adik? Maaf? Maafkan saya, Hyuga- _sama_?" Resepsionis tersebut membungkuk hormat ke arahku. "Saya benar-benar tidak tahu."

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, Miko- _san_." Ucapku sambil melihat nama dadanya. "Apakah sekarang aku bisa menemui kakakku?"

"Ten.. Tentu Hyuga- _sama_. Apakah perlu saya antarkan?"

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan dia ke atas bersamaku. Kebetulan aku ingin menemui Neji." Ah, aku hampir melupakan cowok berambut merah ini. "Ayo, Hinata!"

Aku berjalan mengikuti Sasori setelah aku mengucapkan terimakasih kepada resepsionis tadi. Saat kami telah berada di dalam lift, aku melihat Sasori menekan angka 9, lantai tertinggi gedung ini. "Apakah kau tidak kuliah hari ini?"

Sasori terkekeh melihatku yang terlonjak kaget. "Oh, aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Apakah kau sering ke sini, Sasori- _nii_?"

"Ini ketiga kalinya." Aku tertegun sekejab saat melihat wajah _baby face_ miliknya tengah tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang pria dewasa memiliki wajah seperti ini? Hei, bahkan umur kami terpaut lima tahun. "Aku dan Neji sedang membahas kontrak kerjasama kami." Dia menunjuk ke arah map yang sedang aku bawa.

Aku mengangguk-angguk paham, aku kembali menengok ke arahnya yang kembali terkekeh. "Kenapa?" Aku menatapnya dengan bingung.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sangat lucu." Aku mengerutkan keningku bingung. Aku? Lucu? Apakah tidak sebaliknya? Ah, mungkin lucu bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk mewakili Sasori. Hm, bagaimana kalau menggemaskan? Aku tersenyum sendiri dengan pikiranku.

"Hinata?" Aku mendongak menatap Neji yang sedang berjalan ke arahku. "Kalian datang bersama?" Neji mengerutkan dahinya menatapku dan Sasori.

Aku menggeleng. "Kami bertemu di lobi. Ini berkas yang _Nii-san_ butuhkan." Aku menyerahkan beberapa map yang tadi aku bawa.

"Terimakasih, _Hime_. Kau sungguh membantuku."

"Seharusnya kau memintaku saja untuk mengambilnya, Neji. Aku bisa mengambilnya terlebih dahulu sebelum datang kemari."

"Itu akan merepotkanmu, Sasori."

"Tentu saja itu tidak akan merepotkanku sama sekali." Sasori tersenyum ke arahku dengan maksud yang tidak aku mengerti, aku mengernyit bingung melihat Neji- _nii_ yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baiklah. Aku mulai tidak paham dengan situasi ini, jadi sebaiknya aku segera kabur saja. " _Nii-san_ , aku pulang dulu."

Neji- _nii_ mengangguk ke arahku kemudian mengacak rambutku pelan. "Jangan mampir-mampir lagi! Hati-hati."

"Hmm." Aku merapikan rambutku sebentar sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasori dan Neji kemudian melangkah menuju lift.

oOo

"Apakah kau yakin tidak ingin pulang bersamaku, Hinata?"

Aku menggeleng ke arah Sakura. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin merepotkan dia dengan memintanya mengantarkanku pulang dengan jarak rumah kami yang terpaut lumayan amat sangat jauh. "Pulanglah, Sakura! Naruto- _kun_ sudah menunggumu. Jangan buat dia menunggu terlalu lama. Kau tahu sendiri seberapa ganas gadis-gadis di kampus kita."

Aku terkekeh melihat Sakura mendengus. "Apakah kau yakin?"

"Aku akan menemani Hinata, Sakura."

Aku menggeleng ke arah Tenten. "Kau memiliki jadwal latihan karate, Tenten."

"Tidak masalah, Hinata. Aku dan Ayame akan menemanimu terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu kami akan pergi latihan." Ayame mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan Tenten.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi. "Jangan mempersulit diri kalian! Aku tidak ingin Guy _sensei_ menghukum kalian karena datang terlambat." Aku bergidik saat mengingat hukuman _push up_ 100 kali yang diberikan Guy _sensei_ sebagai perwujudan semangat masa mudanya.

"Tapi Hinata.."

"Hei, apa kalian tidak melihat kalau di sini masih begitu ramai? Lagipula seseorang akan berpikir ribuan kali apabila ingin menculik gadis seimut diriku." Aku mengedipkan mataku ke arah mereka bertiga. Sakura mendengus melihatku.

Ayame terkekeh pelan. "Kalau kau memang imut, setidaknya carilah kekasih yang juga kuliah di sini, atau bahkan di kelas yang sama dengan kita. Jadi kau tidak perlu kesulitan menunggu jemputan kakakmu lagi seperti ini." Ayame menaik turunkan alisnya ke arahku.

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki kekasih satu sekolah, satu kampus atau bahkan satu kelas, Ayame." Aku tertawa melihat Sakura yang kembali mendengus. "Setidaknya aku bisa membawa kebahagiaan untuk orang lain karena bisa memperlihatkan wajah tampan kakakku." Aku menatap Tenten dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Ehemmm.. Baiklah, Hinata. Kami pergi dulu kalau begitu." Aku tertawa melihat Tenten yang berjalan canggung keluar dari kelas.

"Santai saja, Tenten! Hati-hati!"

"Hei, bukankah seharusnya kalimat itu untukmu, Hinata?" Ayame menggelengkan kepalanya saat aku memperlihatkan cengiran ke arahnya. "Sampai jumpa, Hinata."

"Kau yakin?" Sakura kembali menatapku dengan khawatir. Aku memutar mataku bosan sebelum mengangguk yakin kepadanya. Sakura menaikkan bahunya. "Setidaknya kau tidak sendirian." Sakura menyeringai ke arahku yang kemudian aku balas dengan pelototan tajam.

Setelah kepergian tiga makhluk berisik teman sekelasku, aku menghilangkan rasa bosan dengan mengutak-atik ponsel yang dari tadi aku anggurkan sejak membaca pesan dari Neji- _nii_ yang berisi permintaan maafnya karena harus terlambat menjemputku.

Saat tidak menemukan notifikasi apa pun dari aplikasi _chatting_ dan pesan di ponsel, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuka beberapa media sosial yang belakangan ini belum sempat aku kunjungi karena menumpuknya tugas dari beberapa dosen.

Waooow.. Ada apa dengan media sosialku? Kenapa begitu ramai? Aku melihat semua pemberitahuan di layarku sampai ke bawah.

 **SasoriAkasuna liked your post.33 min**

 **SasoriAkasuna liked your post.33 min**

 **SasoriAkasuna liked your post.36 min**

 **SasoriAkasuna liked your post.36 min**

 **SasoriAkasuna started following you.37 min**

Aku mengernyit membaca puluhan pemberitahuan di ponselku. Ada berapa nama Akasuna Sasori di dunia ini?

Saat jempolku menekan nama SasoriAkasuna di layar, mulutku membulat membentuk huruf o ketika melihat _profile picture_ yang terpasang di sana. Oh, cowok _baby face_ itu. Aku menyeringai saat menyadari sesuatu.

Hei, apakah aku terlalu percaya diri? Aku menggelengkan kepala menyadari kenarsisan dewi batinku lagi.

 _Drrtt_.. _Ddrrrrrttt_..

- **Neji Nii** -

 **Hime, 5 menit lagi sampai di depan kampusmu**

Aku hanya membaca pesan dari Neji- _nii_ tanpa berniat membalasnya. Setelah membereskan semua barang yang berserakan di atas meja, aku merapikan sedikit bagian belakang rokku yang agak kusut. Aku berjalan ke arah kursi yang terletak beberapa deret di belakang tempat duduk yang sebelumnya aku tempati.

"Toneri- _kun._ " Aku menyentuh bahu Toneri perlahan hingga membuat mata birunya yang semula terpejam menjadi terbuka, dia tersenyum ke arahku kemudian melepaskan _earphone_ yang sebelumnya dia gunakan.

"Sudah mau pulang?"

Anggukanku membuatnya berdiri. Dia menyimpan _earphone_ ke dalam ranselnya lalu berjalan mengikutiku keluar kelas.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini." Aku berjalan sambil melirik ke arahnya. Aku melihat dia tersenyum tanpa menatapku.

"Aku senang melakukannya."

Ucapannya membuatku bungkam. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya. Toneri selalu menungguku ketika dengan terpaksa aku berada di kampus di saat aku tidak memiliki jam kuliah apa pun. Ketika aku mengerjakan tugas, ketika aku berada di perpustakaan, dan sekarang di saat Neji- _nii_ terlambat menjemputku. Dia tidak pernah mengucapkan apa pun, tapi aku tahu bahwa dia sedang menemaniku.

Toneri mulai berhenti mendekatiku dengan cara yang tidak aku sukai. Bahkan sebaliknya, dia hanya diam tanpa sekalipun membuatku terlibat pembicaraan tidak bermutu seperti dulu. Yang dia lakukan sekarang sudah berbeda, justru raganyalah yang selalu berada di sekitarku. Dia membuatku nyaman dan terlindungi. Tapi di satu sisi aku juga merasa bingung dan gamang.

Aku takut dia akan mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatku tidak dapat menolaknya. Aku menghembuskan nafasku perlahan. Ya, aku tahu cepat atau lambat dia akan segera mengatakannya kepadaku.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku."

Toneri menampilkan senyum menawannya untukku. Hei, aku tahu kalau dia tampan, bahkan banyak gadis yang mengatakannya secara terang-terangan, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak dapat merasakan getaran apa pun dengannya.

"Apa pun untukmu, Hinata."

 _Deg._

Aku benci kalimat itu.

Aku berusaha memaksakan senyum ke arahnya. "Setelah ini kau akan kemana?"

Toneri terdiam sebentar, dia terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Pulang ke rumah."

Aku mengernyit mendengar suaranya yang lirih dan terkesan tidak yakin. Namun aku menaikkan bahu saat merasa bahwa itu bukanlah urusanku. "Ah, itu _Nii-san_." Aku menatap mobil Neji- _nii_ yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. "Sekali lagi terimakasih. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata." Toneri tersenyum ke arahku sebelum aku berjalan menjauhinya.

Aku menampilkan wajah sedatar mungkin saat berhasil duduk di kursi depan tepat di samping Neji- _nii_. "Siapa itu?" Aku menatap Neji- _nii_ dengan pandangan malas, enggan menjawab usahanya untuk melarikan diri. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya saat melihat usahanya yang sia-sia. "Maafkan aku, _Hime._ " Aku melipat tanganku sambil menatapnya.

"Tadi rapatnya lebih alot dari yang aku bayangkan, maka dari itu aku terlambat menjemputmu."

Aku menaikkan alis ke atas, masih enggan menjawab. Tadi pagi Neji- _nii_ tiba-tiba datang ke kamar dan menganggu aktifitas rutin pagiku untuk menikmati 'keindahan' pagi yang entah sejak kapan menjadi kegiatan harianku.

Neji- _nii_ melarangku untuk membawa motor kesayanganku, dia yang kebetulan memiliki rapat dengan salah satu koleganya di daerah tak jauh dari kampus memintaku untuk berangkat bersamanya. Tapi saat jam kuliahku telah berakhir, aku justru mendapat pesan menjengkelkan darinya. Aku bahkan telah melewatkan jam makan siangku sejak tadi.

Neji- _nii_ masih menampilkan raut menyesal ke arahku. "Aku traktir makan enak." Aku masih diam tidak menjawab. "Di tempat favoritmu." Aku tidak bergeming. "Sepuasmu." Oke, aku mulai tertarik. "Akan aku belikan _cinnamon rolls_." Neji- _nii_ tersenyum kecil saat melihat perubahan ekspresiku.

"Sepuasku?"

"Sepuasmu, _Hime._ " Neji- _nii_ terkekeh melihatku mengangguk dengan mata yang berbinar. "Ayo, kita pergi!"

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku dan Neji- _nii_ sampai di salah satu kafe terkenal di daerah pinggiran Konoha, tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus. Dari sini ke Konoha berjarak lebih dari empat puluh menit. Daerah ini memang bukanlah pusat kota seperti tempat tinggalku, bahkan daerah ini lebih dekat dengan Suna dibandingkan Konoha tapi tempat ini memiliki pemandangan yang bagus dan udara yang masih segar.

Aku berjalan memasuki kafe dengan menggandeng lengan Neji- _nii._ Aku tidak suka melihat tatapan para gadis yang melihat kakakku dengan 'mupeng'. Neji- _nii_ sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepala saat melihatku memelototi para gadis yang ada di kafe ini.

"Bukankah itu temanmu tadi?" Neji- _nii_ melihat ke arah meja berisikan sepasang manusia yang terlihat sedang di mabuk cinta. Aku mengernyit melihatnya, 'Oh, ternyata dia. Cih, jadi di sini rumahnya?'

Aku berjalan santai di samping Neji- _nii_ tanpa berniat mengusik pasangan berbeda warna rambut itu. Aku justru berharap kalau dia tidak melihatku sehingga membuatku tidak perlu melakukan pembicaraan formalitas dengan mereka. Aku menengokkan wajah ke arah yang berlawanan hingga membuat rambut indigoku menutupi bagian samping wajahku.

"Hinata?" Nada suara Toneri terdengar kaget saat memanggilku yang kebetulan sedang berjalan di samping mejanya. Aku menghembuskan nafasku. Mau tidak mau aku menolehkan kepala ke arah meja Toneri. Toneri terlihat agak pucat saat melihat wajahku sedangkan gadis berambut merah di depannya mengernyit menatap ke arahku dan Toneri bergantian.

"Oh, hai Toneri- _kun_. Kalian sedang makan siang?" Tanyaku berbasa-basi.

Toneri terlihat gugup menatapku. "Ah, iya. Kau juga ingin makan siang?"

Aku mengangguk menjawabnya sambil melirik ke arah gadis di depan Toneri yang melihatku dengan tatapan tajam karena mungkin merasa bahwa aku telah merebut perhatian cowok yang ditaksirnya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa aku tahu! Tentu saja dengan mata yang terpejam pun aku akan dengan mudah tahu! Tentu saja dengan mata yang terpejam pun aku akan dengan mudah menebaknya.

"Oh, perkenal Hinata, ini Saara." Ucap Toneri tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah gadis berambut merah itu. "Dan Saara, ini Hinata. Dia teman sekelasku." Aku mendengar suara Toneri yang memelan saat mengucapkan kata 'teman'.

Aku tersenyum ke arah Saara. "Salam kenal, Saara- _san_." Aku melihat dia melirik ke arah Neji yang berdiri diam di sampingku. "Oh, ini kakakku, Neji."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Salam kenal, Hinata- _san_. Neji- _san._ " Neji hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa mau repot menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, selamat menikmati makan siang kalian. Kami pergi dulu."

"Ah, apakah kalian tidak bergabung dengan kami?" Aku mendengar nada memohon yang tersirat dari pertanyaan Toneri sedangkan Saara yang masih memperhatikanku terlihat sempat terkejut saat mendengarnya.

Aku menggeleng kemudian pergi setelah mengangguk sekali ke arah Saara. Aku yakin bahwa saat ini Toneri bahkan masih memperhatikan punggungku.

"Dia tertarik kepadamu."

"Siapa?" Aku menatap bingung ke arah Neji- _nii_ yang sedang membaca buku menu. Neji- _nii_ memutar matanya ke arahku membuatku terkekeh gemas. Memiliki seorang kakak yang terlewat peka terkadang terasa begitu merepotkan. Aku menaikkan bahuku acuh, kemudian kembali memilih menu ketiga yang ingin aku pesan. Perut lapar membuatku enggan berpikir.

oOo

"Hinata?"

Toneri menyentuh lenganku menahan tubuhku untuk berjalan menjauh. Sakura mengernyit ke arahku dan Toneri bergantian saat menyadari interaksi tak biasa di antara kami.

"Oh, oke. Sepertinya supirku sudah menunggu di luar." Sakura berdiri canggung setelah mendapat tatapan yang menyiratkan pengusiran dari Toneri. "Aku pulang dulu, Hinata. Toneri- _kun_."

Aku mengangguk saat Sakura melemparkan tatapan 'Kau tidak bisa lari dariku!' sebelum pergi meninggalkan aku dan Toneri.

"Kau menghindariku seminggu ini." Aku yakin itu bukanlah pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu, Toneri- _kun_." Aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang aku ucapkan.

Aku masih berdiri diam menatap Toneri yang beberapa kali menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Saara bukan siapa-siapa untukku." Aku mengernyit saat menyadari arah pembicaraannya. "Kami hanya berteman." Aku diam tanpa berusaha menyela ucapannya. "Berteman dekat." Ucapnya sambil menghembuskan nafas berat. "Tepatnya dia yang berusaha dekat denganku."

Oke, aku mulai paham dengan maksud dari ucapan Toneri yang terlalu berbelit-belit. "Itu bukanlah urusanku, Toneri- _kun_. Kau berhak dekat dengan siapa pun yang kau inginkan."

Apakah ucapanku keterlaluan? Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibir saat melihat sorot terluka Toneri saat mendengar ucapanku. Tidak! Jangan menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu! Berhenti membuatku merasa bersalah!

Toneri menutup matanya beberapa saat kemudian mengunci tatapanku kepadanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Hyuga Hinata."

 _Deg._

Tidak! Jangan lanjutkan!

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Aku menutup mata berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan kalut yang telah memenuhi otak dan pikiranku. Dadaku berdebar, perasaan cemas mulai menyelimuti hatiku.

"Hinata?" Aku membuka mata, membuatku menatap wajah cemas dan penuh harap yang ditampilkan Toneri.

Aku menggigit bibirku karena lagi-lagi harus merasakan hal seperti ini. "Aku bukanlah gadis yang baik untukmu, Toneri- _kun._ Aku tidak yakin kau akan bahagia bila bersamaku."

Toneri menggeleng menjawab ucapanku. "Kau memiliki segalanya yang aku inginkan, Hinata. Kau sempurna untukku."

Aku benci kalimat seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi kesempatan kepada Saara?" Toneri terkejut mendengar ucapanku. "Aku tahu kalau dia tertarik kepadamu."

"Aku hanya menganggapnya teman. Tidak lebih." Suara Toneri yang terdengar putus asa membuatku semakin kalut. Membuatku seolah melihat sebuah cermin diriku di masa lalu. "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Hinata?"

Aku menunduk menghindari tatapan matanya. Aku menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin ke paru-paru kemudian aku hembuskan sekaligus. Dengan perasaan berkecambuk akhirnya aku menganggukkan kepala.

"Benarkah, Hinata?" Dengan jelas aku dapat mendengar nada antusias Toneri.

Aku mengangkat wajahku ke arahnya kemudian menganggukan kepalaku sekali lagi. Wajah Toneri berbinar bahagia melihat jawabanku. "Terimakasih, Hinata." Dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuhku telah berada di pelukan Toneri. "Terimakasih telah memberiku kesempatan." Untuk ketiga kalinya aku mengangguk. Setidaknya aku telah memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Toneri, walaupun aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan.

oOo

"Jadi kau sudah bukan jomblo lagi?"

"Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh menerima cowok berambut putih yang dua tahun berada di kelas yang sama denganmu itu?"

"Apakah kau yakin kepadanya?"

"Kenapa wajahmu datar seperti itu?"

"Apakah kau juga menyimpan perasaan kepadanya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya kalau kau tidak tertarik?"

Aku memutar mataku malas menjawab pertanyaan Temari dan Ino yang hampir sama seperti pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku tidak mungkin menolaknya." Ucapku pelan kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada aplikasi _chatting_ yang belakangan ini menjadi rutinitasku setiap menit.

Ino dan Temari saling pandang sebelum menaikkan kedua bahu mereka bersamaan. Sepertinya mereka tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa lagi.

"Setidaknya dia tampan." Ino menatapku dengan cengirannya.

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya selama sebulan ini?"

Aku menaikkan bahuku ke arah Temari. "Bukan hal yang spesial. Kami hanya beberapa kali mengerjakan tugas bersama. Ternyata dia tidak cukup pandai untuk memahami hampir semua tugas yang diberikan dosen kepada kami."

Temari dan Ino tertawa mendengar jawabanku. "Jadi kau merangkap tugas menjadi dosen pembimbing?" Ino bertanya dengan ekspresi geli. Aku menaikkan bahuku menjawabnya.

"Setidaknya bersama dengan Toneri aku bisa melihat beberapa tempat yang sebelumnya tidak pernah aku datangi." Selama kami menjalin hubungan, Toneri selalu mengajakku pergi ke tempat-tempat baru di daerah sekitar kampus kami yang kebetulan juga dekat dengan tempat tinggalnya. Meskipun waktu yang kami habiskan tidaklah terlalu banyak karena Toneri harus bekerja sambilan setiap pukul dua siang, tapi bagiku itu cukup, setidaknya itu bisa membantuku untuk mulai menanamkan rasa suka kepadanya.

"Jadi kau sudah mulai menerima keberadaannya?"

"Sebelum menjalin hubungan pun aku sudah mulai menerima keberadaannya." Aku kembali ingat bagaimana Toneri selalu menemaniku padahal tidak pernah sekalipun aku memintanya. "Yah, meskipun pernyataan cinta Toneri telah aku prediksi sebelumnya, tapi dengan status kami yang sekarang berbeda." Aku diam sebentar mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk mewakili perasaanku. "Entahlah, aku rasa aku memang belum terlalu biasa. Ehm, bisakah kita mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik lain?"

"Salahmu sendiri kau baru sempat menemui kami sekarang dan mengabarkan tentang hubunganmu melalui pesan." Ino mencebik ke arahku. "Jadi kau harus bersiap menjawab semua pertanyaan kami." Ino menggeser gelas _milk shake_ lebih dekat ke arahku seolah menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

 _Ddrrtt_.. _Drrrtttttt_..

- **Sasori** -

 **Nanti malam aku akan ke rumahmu. Apakah kau keberatan?**

Aku menggigit bagian dalam pipiku mencegah senyumku yang berusaha ingin mengembang.

"Astaga, Hinata."

Aku terlonjak kaget melihat Ino yang duduk di sampingku. Oh, aku telah melupakan gadis berisik yang selalu memiliki kadar ingin tahu berlebihan itu.

"Jadi selama ini kau juga sedang berhubungan dengan Sasori? Akasuna yang sangat tampan itu?" Ino berteriak histeris sambil menunjuk ke arah ponselku.

Aku memutar mataku malas. "Dia sudah memiliki kekasih, Ino."

Temari yang duduk di kursi di depan aku dan Ino mematap kami seolah menuntut penjelasan. Merepotkan sekali bukan berteman dengan makhluk super kepo seperti mereka?

"Aku dan Sasori- _nii_ bertemu tidak sengaja di kantor _Nii-san_ bulan lalu." Aku melihat Ino melotot ke arahku, merasa bahwa dia telah melewatkan sesuatu sedangkan Temari hanya diam menungguku melanjutkan ucapan. "Setelah itu dia menghubungiku lewat media sosial."

"Dia menyukaimu?"

"Dia sudah memiliki kekasih, Temari. Kekasihnya cantik dan memiliki karir yang bagus." Aku menggigit bibirku pelan.

"Aha.. Jadi kau merasa minder disandingkan dengan kekasih Sasori?"

Ino dan mulut pedas yang tidak pernah dia saring. Aku memutar mataku malas enggan menjawab. "Aku meminta tolong kepadanya untuk memperbaiki laptopku yang sedang rusak. _Hell,_ aku memiliki banyak sekali tugas dan tiba-tiba saja laptopku mati." Aku mengacak pelan rambutku. Ino dan Temari menatapku prihatin, mereka sudah tahu bahwa kampusku yang berstandar internasional memang memiliki program kuliah yang lebih sibuk dengan puluhan tugas yang menumpuk dibanding kampus mereka.

"Mana mungkin Sasori yang super tampan itu bekerja sebagai tukang reparasi komputer?" Ino menatapku dengan wajah polos.

Temari menatap Ino malas. "Sasori adalah lulusan IT. Dia melanjutkan perusahaan orangtuanya di bidang jaringan, _software_ dan teknologi digital."

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mulut terbuka. "Jadi kau berniat memberinya tanda?" Ino menatapku dengan alis naik turun.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Dia tidak akan tertarik kepadaku." Aku meminum _milk shake_ di depanku berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan gugup dari pertanyaan tak terduga kedua sahabatku.

"Dia tertarik kepadamu, Hinata." Temari melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Apakah terlihat jelas?"

Ino dan Temari mengangguk bersamaan. Aku menaikkan bahuku. "Dia akan lebih memilih kekasihnya yang sukses itu."

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Temari tersenyum misterius ke arahku.

 **T B C**

Maaf ya baru update sekarang. Tapi sebagai gantinya chap selanjutnya udah siap dan kesimpen cantik di dokumen.

Buat para readers yang ingin update kilat, jangan lupa riview yang banyak.

Semakin banyak riview yang masuk semakin cepat juga updatenya. Hehe.

 **Siiuchild:trimakasih ya udah baca fic abal ini. Tetep riview ya.**

 **Nilaariezqy:thanks ya.**

 **Zizah:nanti di chap selanjutnya bakal ada kejutan kok. Tetep riview ya.**

 **Baenah231:Sip! Thanks ya.**

 **Yulia:Nanti masa lalu Hinata pelan-pelan kebuka kok. Tetep riview ya.**

 **Guest:ew?**

 **Clareon:Nih udah. Thanks ya.**

 **Sabaku no Yanie:Hinata nggak insaf kok. Cuma lagi mada hiatus aja. Hehe.**

 **Hellenfaringga:Nih udah lebih panjang ceritanya, spesial buat kamu.**


	4. Tanda Pertama

Pukul tujuh aku mendengar suara mobil yang memasuki halaman mansion Hyuga. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu, bersiap menyambut seseorang yang tadi siang telah memberiku kabar tentang kedatangannya.

Sasori keluar dari ferrari merahnya. Malam ini dia menggunakan pakaian kasual dengan jeans hitam, kaos polo berwarna merah dan _sneakers._ Aku sempat menahan nafas saat melihatnya berjalan menghampiriku dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Selamat malam."

"Oh, selamat malam, Sasori- _nii_. Silahkan masuk."

Aku menggeser tubuhku membiarkan Sasori berjalan melewatiku. Setelah menutup pintu, aku berjalan mengikutinya. "Silahkan duduk! Mau minum apa?"

Oh, betapa manis senyumannya itu. "Nanti saja, Hinata!" Dia berbicara masih dengan senyum yang belum hilang dari wajahnya. "Jangan terlalu formal begitu!"

Aku duduk dengan tidak tenang saat mengetahui bahwa dia menyadari kecanggunganku padanya. Selama sebulan ini setiap hari kami memang selalu terlibat _chatting_ , bahkan beberapa kali dia juga menelfonku. Tapi sekarang berbeda, berhadapan langsung dengannya membuatku merasa bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Apakah ini laptopmu yang rusak?"

Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. "Semalam aku masih mengerjakan tugas, tapi tiba-tiba saja laptop itu langsung mati. Padahal aku memiliki _deadline_ akhir minggu ini." Aku meremas jariku, mencoba menahan perasaan kalut yang menghantuiku. Bayang-bayang hukuman dari beberapa dosen membuatku menjadi takut.

"Tenanglah! Akan aku coba memperbaikinya." Selanjutnya aku melihat dia membuka baterai laptopku. Kemudian tiba-tiba fokusku beralih pada wajahnya, mata karamel yang biasanya menampilkan senyuman lembut berubah menjadi sorot serius. Beberapa kali aku melihat dia mengernyitkan dahi, rambut merahnya yang berantakan terkadang bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan kepalanya.

Aku menggigit bibirku menahan rasa gemas untuk sekedar ingin mencubit pipinya. Betapa pria dewasa berwajah imut itu mampu membuatku panas dingin dengan hanya sekedar menatapnya saja.

Oh aku hampir lupa, aku berjalan menuju ke arah dapur, bersiap mengambilkannya minuman. "Shizune- _san._ "

"Ah, Hinata- _sama._ Saya baru saja akan mengantarkan ini ke depan."

Aku melihat di meja sudah terdapat dua buah gelas berisi jus jeruk dan sebuah toples berisi keripik kentang rasa pedas. Aku tersenyum sambil mengambil nampan tersebut. "Biarkan aku saja yang membawanya, Shizune- _san_. Silahkan kau lanjutkan istirahatmu saja! Terimakasih ya."

"Baik. Hinata- _sama_."

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu sambil membawa nampan. Ketika telah meletakkan minuman dan camilan di atas meja, aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan pekikan senang saat melihat layar laptopku yang sudah kembali menyala. Sasori sempat tersenyum sebentar ke arahku sebelum kembali menunjukkan raut seriusnya memandangi laptop kesayanganku.

Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu aku duduk di samping Sasori yang masih menatap layar laptopku yang hanya berisi tulisan dan kode-kode yang tidak aku pahami. Saat layar laptopku kembali pada _display_ awal seperti semalam, seketika aku berteriak senang. "Terimakasih, Sasori- _nii_." Reflek aku berniat ingin memeluk Sasori, sebelum akhirnya tiba-tiba aku tersadar dan kemudian aku sedikit menjauhkan tubuhku darinya.

Sasori terkekeh melihat wajahku yang menunduk. Dia mengacak pelan rambutku, membuatku pipiku terasa semakin panas. "Kau sangat lucu." Katanya masih menyentuh beberapa ujung rambutku. "Coba kau periksa data-data dan dokumenmu!"

Aku mengangguk tanpa berani melihat ke arahnya. Jariku bergerak gesit meneliti beberapa folder yang berisi data dan file tugasku. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega saat menyadari bahwa semuanya masih ada dan tidak ada satu file pun yang rusak. Senyumku mengembang secerah matahari, beruntung aku tidak perlu membuat ulang semua tugas itu.

"Terimakasih, Sasori- _nii_." Aku memutar tubuhku ke arah kiri untuk melihatnya.

Deg.

Wajahku kembali terasa panas saat aku mendapati Sasori yang melihatku dengan intens. Ternyata dari tadi Sasori terus memperhatikanku dengan senyuman manis yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Seketika aku kembali memutar tubuhku, enggan menatap wajahnya. Aku berpura-pura kembali sibuk dengan mengecek folder-folder di laptopku.

Aku bisa mendengar suara kekehan Sasori hingga membuatku menunduk semakin dalam. Sasori justru memajukan tubuhnya hingga sejajar denganku. Dari ekor mataku dapat aku lihat dia menopang wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kiri yang dia sangga di salah satu pahanya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh rambutku, menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga kiriku. "Kau sangat lucu."

Aku menggigit bagian dalam bibirku berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum. Sasori bahkan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berlebihan tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti salah tingkah?

"Ehem.. Ini minumannya Sasori- _nii._ Silahkan di minum!" Aku menggeser segelas jus jeruk di hadapannya mencoba untuk mengurangi kecanggunganku.

"Bagaimana datanya?" Sasori melihatku sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Semuanya aman. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih." Aku mematikan laptopku kemudian menatap Sasori, berusaha menampilkan senyuman manis untuknya yang hari ini telah menjelma menjadi pahlawanku.

Ddrrrt.. Drrrttt..

Sasori mengambil ponsel di saku celananya sementara aku meminum jus jerukku, tanpa berniat melihat pun aku sudah tahu siapa tersangka penyebab dering ponsel Sasori tersebut. Aku membuka toples keripik kentang rasa pedas favoritku kemudian memakannnya tanpa berniat mengusik Sasori.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" Sasori mengambil keripik kentang dari toples yang aku letakkan di pangkuanku. Rasanya aku mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaannya di sampingku.

"Neji- _nii_ dan _tou-san_ tadi pagi berangkat ke Kiri mengurus cabang Hyuga corp di sana. Apakah Sasori- _nii_ ada urusan mendesak?" Aku bertanya saat melihat dia yang terus melihat ponselnya. Bagaimana pun juga aku yang tadi meminta tolong kepada Sasori untuk datang ke sini, jadi aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menahannya lebih lama lagi kalau memang dia memiliki urusan yang jauh lebih penting.

Dia tersenyum kepadaku tanpa menjawabnya, kemudian dia menyimpan ponselnya di meja. Aku mengernyit ke arahnya yang dengan santai kembali memakan keripik kentang di toples. Sasori melihatku dengan tatapan polos hingga membuatku tanpa sadar mendengus.

"Bukan suatu masalah, Hinata. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Aku kembali mendengus saat mendengar jawabannya yang tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaanku. Sasori terkekeh melihatku, dia menarik tanganku yang sedang bersiap memasukkan keripik kentang ke mulut untuk berbelok menyuapkan keripik tersebut kepadanya.

Deg.

Dia menggigit keripik tersebut tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dariku. Di saat seperti ini justru otakku berpikir bahwa Sasori jauh lebih menggiurkan dari keripik kentang favoritku. Aku merutuki Sakura dan Ino yang telah meracuni pikiranku hingga berubah semakin ganas dan berkembang lebih pesat akhir-akhir ini.

Aku menelan saliva dengan gugup kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Saat aku kembali mengambil sebuah keripik kentang, lagi-lagi Sasori menyentuh tanganku untuk menyuapi dirinya sendiri. Terus seperti itu hingga hanya tersisa setengah keripik kentang di dalam toples.

Drrtt.. Drrrtt..

Aku dan Sasori menatap ke arah meja secara bersamaan. Gotcha.. Ternyata ponselku yang berdering. Saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar, segera aku menggeser tombol hijau di sana.

"Halo, Toneri- _kun._ "

 _"Halo, Hinata. Apakah kau sudah tidur?"_

"Belum. Kau sudah pulang?" Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan.

 _"Iya, hari ini kafe agak sepi jadi aku bisa cepat pulang. Kau sedang apa?"_

Aku melirik ke arah Sasori yang sedang melipat salah satu kaki di atas kakinya yang lain sambil terus memperhatikanku. "Ehm, aku sedang santai. Kau sudah sampai rumah?" Bukannya berniat tidak jujur, hanya saja jika Toneri tahu dia akan jauh lebih berisik dari biasanya. Dan aku tidak ingin mengurus hal yang merepotkan seperti itu.

 _"Aku baru sampai rumah. Kau ingat tugas dari Kurenai-_ sensei _, Hinata?"_

"Hm. Ah, iya. Tugas itu masih dikumpulkan minggu depan."

 _"Apakah kau sudah mengerjakannya? Sepertinya tugas itu sulit."_

Aku memutar mataku bosan. "Aku sudah mencari materinya di perpustakaan, Toneri- _kun_. Ada banyak bahan di sana."

 _"Benarkah? Apakah kau sudah meminjamnya?"_

"Kemarin aku sudah meminjamnya di perpustakaan bersama Sakura."

 _"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku juga?"_

Aku menghembuskan nafasku. "Kau kemarin kan pergi dengan Deidara dan Hidan." Aku berusaha menekan nada sarkastik yang spontan ingin keluar.

 _"Ah, iya. Hehe. Bisakah besok kau membantuku mencari bahan tugaa itu, Hinata?"_

Aku menyenderkan punggungku ke arah sofa. "Hm, baiklah. Akan aku usahakan besok menemanimu."

 _"Terimakasih, Hinata. Kau benar-benar penolongku."_

Aku menghembuskan nafasku sepelan mungkin. "Sama-sama, Toneri- _kun_. Sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang."

 _"Baiklah, selamat malam, Hinata."_

"Selamat malam."

Pip.

Aku melihat Sasori yang duduk di sebelahku. Kami sama-sama menyenderkan punggung di sofa. Dia melipat tangannya di dada sambil melihatku dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca. Apakah dia.. cemburu? Aku kembali merutuki diriku sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasori justru hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian mengambil gelas jusnya yang hampir kosong. Aku terlonjak saat mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, Sasori- _nii,_ bagaimana caranya aku berterimakasih kepadamu karena telah menolongku memperbaiki laptop?"

Sasori mengernyitkan dahi ke arahku, membuatku mencubit tanganku sendiri yang sekarang terasa gatal karena ingin sekali meraba wajah menggemaskannya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Hinata."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras. "Tidak! Kalau kau tidak menerima bentuk ucapan terima kasihku, lain kali aku tidak akan memiliki muka untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, Sasori- _nii._ Aku tidak ingin memiliki hutang budi." Ucapku keras kepala. Tentu saja Hyuga Hiashi tidak pernah mengajarkanku untuk memiliki hutang kepada orang lain.

Sasori menghembuskan nafasnya seolah merasa berat untuk menyetujui ucapanku. Tiba-tiba dalam sekejab wajahnya berubah menjadi antusias. Aku merasakan firasat buruk saat dia menatapku dengan mata berbinar. "Kalau kau ingin memberiku tanda terimakasih.." Dia memberi jeda ucapannya, membuatku geram sekaligus penasaran. "Temani aku pergi hari Minggu ini."

Deg.

Saat aku membuka mulutku untuk menjawab, dengan cepat dia menyelanya. "Dan aku tidak akan menerima bentuk ucapan terimakasih yang lain." Dia menyeringai menang ke arahku.

Sialan. Dasar Sasori tukang mengambil kesempatan.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati sambil menggerutu aku mengangguk menyetujui permintaannya, dia tersenyum senang sambil mengacak rambutku gemas.

oOo

"Bagaimana kencanmu kemarin dengan cowok bayi itu?"

Aku melotot ke arah Sakura. Mataku menatap ke sekeliling area taman belakang gedung fakultas kami saat menyadari suara Sakura yang senyaring biasanya.

Sakura terkekeh melihat wajah panikku. "Tenang saja, kekasihmu itu sedang pergi bersama teman-temannya. Hei, sejak pagi aku sudah mengirimkan puluhan pesan, chat, bahkan aku menelfonmu berkali-kali tapi kemarin kau sama sekali tidak membalas dan menjawabnya satu pun." Sakura melotot geram ke arahku.

Aku memutar mataku malas. Nah, begitu mudahnya mood Sakura berubah-ubah. "Sejak pagi Sasori- _nii_ yang membawa ponselku." Aku melihat wajah Sakura berubah begitu tertarik saat mendengar ucapanku. "Dia tidak ingin aku memegang ponsel selama aku bersama dengannya."

"Posesif sekali eh?" Sakura terkekeh melihatku yang berusaha menahan senyum. "Jadi bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?"

Aku memutar mataku malas, kalau saja Sakura tidak mendadak memberiku kabar bahwa dia ingin datang ke rumah, sudah dipastikan bahwa aku tidak akan memberitahunya tentang kepergianku dengan Sasori.

Pikiranku kembali terbayang tentang kebersamaanku dengan Sasori kemarin. Kami pergi ke Konoha _Land_ , dan dia benar-benar memperlakukanku seperti seorang putri. Wajahku kembali terasa panas saat mengingat dia yang tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tanganku akibat tatapan dari beberapa cowok di sana.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Sakura melihatku dengan tatapan curiga.

Aku berdehem, mencoba menormalkan suhu pipiku. "Lumayan." Aku melihat Sakura yang mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Ehm, dia baik dan menggemaskan." Sakura masih menatapku seolah tidak puas dengan jawaban yang aku berikan. "Baiklah." Aku menyerah. "Dia memperlakukanku dengan istimewa. Kami cukup bersenang-senang di sana. Dia bersikap manis dan begitu manja." Aku melipat kedua tanganku di dada.

Sakura melihatku dengan wajah yang antusias. "Jadi bagaimana rasanya menjalin hubungan dengan cowok dewasa yang terpaut lima tahun darimu? Hei, bukankah itu sama seperti yang kau impikan?"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku melihat Sakura. "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan Sasori." Sakura memutar matanya malas membuatku mau tak mau menampilkan cengiran ke arahnya. "Setidaknya belum, Sakura. Aku memiliki Toneri dan dia bahkan mempunyai dua kekasih."

"Waow, benarkah?" Sakura menunjukkan raut terkejut.

Aku mengangguk ke arah Sakura. "Sasori sendiri yang memberitahukannya kepadaku, setelah aku bertanya terlebih dahulu tentunya. Kekasih pertamanya adalah teman kuliahnya di Suna dan yang kedua tinggal di Konoha. Keduanya sama-sama dewasa dan memiliki karier yang bagus."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi kau justru terlihat lebih nyaman dengan Sasori dari pada dengan kekasihmu." Sakura mengucapkan kata 'kekasih' dengan nada sarkastik. Ya, selama lebih dari sebulan aku menjalani hubungan dengan Toneri, Sakura selalu menunjukkan sikap tidak sukanya kepadaku. Entahlah, aku sendiri masih tidak yakin dengan penyebabnya.

Aku menutup mata kemudian menundukkan wajah membuat Sakura menepuk bahuku pelan. "Kalau kau tidak nyaman kenapa kau menerimanya, Hinata?"

"Aku tidak mungkin menolak pernyataan cinta seseorang." Ucapku pelan. Bayang-bayang masa lalu seketika kembali melayang di pikiranku. Aku menggelengkan kepala berusaha menghalau kenangan buruk itu kembali. Aku menggigit bibirku keras. "Aku tidak pernah berniat mempermainkan siapa pun."

Sakura memelukku, mungkin dia merasa bersalah karena ucapannya yang membuatku tiba-tiba berubah _mellow_ seperti ini. "Aku tahu, Hinata."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya kepadaku. "Lagipula secara harfiah sebenarnya kau tidak mempermainkan siapa pun." Aku mengernyitkan alisku bingung saat mendapati Sakura menatapku dengan pandangan geli.

"Secara teknis kau sudah memperingatkan Toneri sebelum kau menerima pernyataan cintanya." Aku mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sakura. "Itu berarti Toneri sudah bersedia menerima konsekuensinya. Sedangkan Sasori, dia sudah memiliki kekasih bahkan dua." Sakura menunjukkan dua jarinya kepadaku dengan begitu dramatis. "Dan dia sendiri sudah tahu kalau kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain tapi dia justru secara terang-terangan mendekatimu"

Aku diam sejenak mencoba memikirkan kebenaran ucapan Sakura yang sebelumnya juga sempat terlintas dalam pikiranku. Kemudian aku tersenyum berterima kasih kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menatapku dengan raut wajah serius. "Tapi tidakkah seharusnya kau mulai belajar untuk mencoba menolak perasaan cinta seseorang, Hinata?"

Wajahku menengadah menatap awan yang bergerak, pikiranku kembali menerawang. "Ya, aku tahu. Mungkin nanti aku akan mencoba belajar. Atau mungkin nanti akan ada seseorang yang bisa membuatku pelan-pelan belajar dan tanpa sadar melakukannya." Kami berdua lalu terlibat dalam kesunyian dan hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Aku menengok ke arah Sakura yang menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tidak aku pahami. "Kenapa?"

"Aku heran sekali sebenarnya." Aku memutar tubuhku, merasa penasaran dengan lanjutan kalimat Sakura. "Apa yang deretan para cowok tampan itu lihat darimu? Kenapa kau begitu laku di pasaran?"

Aku memutar mataku. Oh _Kami-sama_ , Sakura dan mulut kurang ajarnya telah kembali. Aku berdehem saat mata Sakura menelitiku dari atas ke bawah. "Tentu saja karena seorang Hyuga Hinata memang terlihat begitu mempesona." Ucapku bercanda.

Sakura mendengus namun tidak lama kemudian dia ikut tertawa denganku. "Baiklah cewek mempesona. Bagaimana kalau kita posting foto bersamaan? Kita lihat siapa yang mendapat _like_ terbanyak."

Aku menyeringai ke arah Sakura. "Oke, batas waktunya satu jam. Dan yang kalah harus mentraktir yang menang di Hai _Cafe_."

"Siapkan dompetmu, Nona Hyuga. Karena makanku akan banyak."

Aku terkekeh melihat nada percaya diri Sakura. Kemudian kami sibuk mencari potret terbaik di ponsel masing-masing dan mempostingnya secara bersamaan.

Sakura menyeringai kepadaku saat dia mendapat pemberitahuan yang pertama. Aku mendengus ke arahnya, padahal aku tahu kalau itu pasti Naruto. Tidak lama kemudian pemberitahuan juga muncul di ponselku. Aku memekik senang berniat mencari tahu siapa penyuka perdana yang berhasil memekarkan kebahagiaan di hati dan calon perutku nanti.

Uchiha Sasuke?

Deg.

Deg. Deg.

Kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku berdebar hanya karena menyebut namanya dalam hati? Dengan spontanitas aku mengetukkan jempol ke arah namanya. Mataku melebar saat melihat _profile picture_ yang terpasang di sana.

Dia!

Dia!

Iya! Dia!

Dia si cowok super tampan yang pernah aku pergoki sedang mesum di taman, yang pernah menggemparkan seisi kafe yang aku datangi hanya karena keberadaannya, yang menjadi objek pemandangan indahku setiap pagi.

Dia!

Aku membulatkan mulutku saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata selama ini dia adalah salah satu _follower_ ku. _Kami-sama_ , sempit sekali dunia ini.

Aku menggeser jariku ke bawah, mencoba melihat beberapa post dia yang lain. Aku meneguk salivaku berat, Kami-sama dia sangat tampan. Wajahku merona hanya dengan melihat fotonya saja. Tidak banyak foto di sana, tapi dia memiliki _followers_ dengan jumlah yang luar biasa. Hei, siapa juga yang tidak menyukai pemandangan yang indah, eh?

Aku kembali memperhatikan wajahnya yang seolah tidak asing lagi di pandangan lavenderku. Aku menggigit bibir sambil berusaha mengingatnya dengan keras. Aku yakin bahwa aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Oh, ayolah! Otak cantikku biasanya tidak pernah mengkhianati pemiliknya. Dewi batinku dengan tidak tahu malu kembali mengucapkan kalimat narsis pada kondisi yang tidak tepat.

Uchiha?

Uchiha Sasuke?

Mata hitam dengan tatapan yang tajam. Rambut _raven_ yang khas. Tubuh tegap dan tinggi. Kulit putih dengan wajah yang tegas dan tampan.

Aku mengetukkan jari telunjukku ke dagu sambil terus mencoba mengingat. Uchiha Sasuke? Uchiha? Uchiha? Uchiha?

Aku menepuk dahi berponiku dengan keras. Aaaah.. Aku ingat, jadi dia adalah seorang Uchiha.

Pantas saja aku merasa pernah mendengar namanya. Uchiha adalah salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, kesuksesannya menyamai Hyuga _corp_. Tapi keduanya bergerak dalam bidang yang berbeda. Hyuga di bidang konstruksi sedangkan Uchiha bergerak di bidang otomotif.

Aku ingat sekarang, mansion Uchiha memang terletak di kawasan yang sama dengan kawasan Hyuga. Jadi ini sebabnya kenapa aku sering melihatnya berkeliaran di sekitar kawasan tempat tinggalku.

Aku kembali mengingat suatu hal, dari sedikitnya jumlah orang yang dia _follow_ , ternyata aku adalah salah satu di antara mereka. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan keras menahan pekikan senang yang bahkan tidak aku yakini apa penyebabnya.

Mungkinkah dia sudah mengenalku sebelumnya? Ataukah dia sudah mengetahui keberadaanku? Apa dia sudah tahu kalau kami, ehm.. maksudnya aku dan dia tinggal di kawasan yang sama? Apakah? Apakah? Apakah?

Tiba-tiba banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berseliweran di otakku tanpa sanggup aku wujudkan dalam bentuk kata-kata. Aku tidak dapat mengalihkan mataku dari layar yang menampilkan fotonya yang sedang menatap ke arah depan dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku tanpa melihat kamera, aku bahkan mengabaikan puluhan pemberitahuan lain yang muncul di layarku.

 _Kami-sama_ , kenapa hanya dengan melihat fotonya saja aku sudah merasa senang?

Ting.

Aku mengerjabkan mataku saat melihat ada sebuah _private message_ yang masuk. Aku menelan salivaku gugup, tanganku tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah Kami-sama? Diam-diam aku berharap.

Dengan jari gemetar aku mencari tahu siapa pengirim tersebut.

 **Uchiha.Sasuke**

 **Hai,tetangga?**

Dan saat itu aku sudah tidak bisa menahan pekikan senangku lagi. Aku berdiri sambil masih menatap tak percaya ke arah layar ponsel yang saat ini masih berada di tanganku.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Sakura menatapku dengan dahi berkerut.

Aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut bahagiaku saat menatap Sakura. Senyumku mengembang dengan lebar tanpa sanggup lagi aku tahan. Perutku bahkan bergejolak dengan begitu menyenangkan.

"Kenapa?" Sakura melihatku dengan tidak sabar.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya ini!" Aku menunjukkan layar ponselku ke arah Sakura. Dia mengernyitkan mata hijaunya mencoba melihat sesuatu yang aku tunjukkan di depan wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian mata Sakura melebar dengan mulut yang membulat.

Sakura menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin."

Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali memekik bahagia. Semudah itukah aku senang? Hanya karena mengetahui namanya? Hanya karena mengetahui bahwa dia salah salah satu dari ribuan _followers_ -ku? Hanya karena melihat fotonya? Hanya karena sebuah _private mesasage_? Hanya karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Tapi benarkah 'hanya'?

- **TBC-**

Buat yang nungguin Abang Sasuke, maaf ya kalau author baru kasih liat lewat medsos dulu.

Chap ini sedikit banyak menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari beberapa riviews bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke bukannya benar-benar tidak pernah melihat Hinata dalam berbagai arti.

 **Tetap Riview ya!**

Thanks.


	5. Harapan, Kecurigaan, Kerinduan

**Play Girl yang Kehilangan Kemampuan** by QiyuBee

chapter 5

-XOXOXOXOXOXOXO-

Bagaimana mungkin?" Sakura merebut ponselku dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Aku menaikkan bahuku tak tahu, aku kembali duduk di samping Sakura dengan menopang wajah menggunakan tangan kanan sambil menatap ke arahnya.

"Ternyata dia adalah salah satu _follower-_ ku."

Sakura kembali menunjukkan wajah _shock_ yang dramatis. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

Aku menaikkan bahuku lagi ke arah Sakura. "Dia adalah cowok mesum yang pernah aku lihat di taman dekat tempat tinggalku."

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Sakura membulatkan matanya hingga terlihat melotot ke arahku.

Aku memutar mataku bosan melihat tingkah berlebihan Sakura. "Bisakah kau mengucapkan kalimat lain?" Aku bertanya kesal ke arahnya.

"Bisa.. Um, _well_." Aku masih menunggu Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi aku masih tidak habis pikir, dia Uchiha Sasuke? Benar-benar Uchiha?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Dia terkenal dengan ketampanan dan kejeniusannya, dia baru saja pulang dari London, dia kuliah dan juga mengurus cabang perusahaan Uchiha di sana."

Aku mengerutkan kening ke arah Sakura. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya. "Tentu saja dari majalah bisnis, Nona Hyuga."

Aku membulatkan mulutku sambil mengangguk. "Kenapa?" Aku melihat Sakura yang seolah-olah sedang memindai laser ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lihat darimu? Bahkan Uchiha yang tampan itu juga. Kenapa kau selalu dikelilingi oleh cowok-cowok tampan yang berebut ingin dekat denganmu?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat sungguh sangat menyebalkan. "Padahal kau tidak mengenalnya, kau juga baru bertemu dengannya sekali." Sakura memang belum mengetahui soal kejadian di mana aku, Ino dan Temari berada di kafe yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Secara teknis sebenarnya aku bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan pernah bertemu dengannya." Sakura kembali melototkan matanya saat aku memberikan cengiranku.

Sakura menyerahkan ponselku kembali. "Jadi kau berniat ingin membalasnya tidak?" Aku menggigit bibirku. Aku menatap Sakura bingung. "Balas saja, Hinata!"

"Harus aku balas apa?"

Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya lagi. "Kemana kemampuan _play girl-_ mu, Hinata?" Sakura bertanya gemas kepadaku. "Dia tidak berniat mengajakmu menikah, kau hanya perlu membalasnya seperti yang biasa kau lakukan kepada cowok-cowok lain."

"Haruskah?" Tanyaku lagi tidak yakin.

"Tentu sajaaaa." Aku mengangguk patuh saat Sakura menunjukkan wajah yang begitu menyeramkan. "Bagaimana mungkin?" Aku mengabaikan Sakura yang masih bergumam sendiri dengan tidak jelas.

 **Tetangga? Siapa ya?**

 **-Sent-**

Aku menggigit bibirku cemas. Apakah dia akan membalas pesanku? Apakah dia akan cepat membalasnya? Ataukah dia akan membalasnya nanti? Apakah dia sedang menunggu balasanku? Ataukah dia hanya iseng saja?

Aku meremas jariku diselingi dengan kondisi jantung yang begitu berdebar. Sial. Hanya karena menunggu balasannya saja kenapa aku bisa segugup ini? Hei, aku bahkan tidak ingat sudah berapa jumlah cowok yang mendekatiku dan aku memiliki banyak pengalaman untuk menghadapi mereka. Tapi kenapa hanya sebatas pesan sederhana seperti ini justru sanggup membuat perutku terasa mulas?

 _Ting._

Aku terlonjak senang saat mendengar suara pemberitahuan di ponselku. Kenapa aku sesenang ini? Bahkan belum tentu kalau itu adalah balasan dari Sasuke.

 **-Sasuke.Uchiha-**

 **Kita tinggal di kawasan yang sama, Nona Hyuga. Aku tinggal di mansion Uchiha.**

Aku memekik senang saat membaca pesan dari Sasuke. Semudah itukah aku bahagia? Hanya karena balasan pesannya.

Aku menengok ke arah Sakura yang sedang cemberut menatapku. "Dasar kau, gadis kecil yang beruntung." Ucapannya membuat cengiranku semakin lebar.

Drrrttt.. Drrrttt.. Drrrttt.. Drrrtttttt..

Aku mengernyit melihat panggilan masuk di ponselku. Ada apa dia menghubungiku siang hari begini?

"Halo, Sasori- _nii_." Aku melirik ke arah Sakura yang nampak tertarik ketika mendengarku menyebut nama Sasori.

Kenapa Sakura begitu bernafsu saat aku menyebut nama Sasori dan Sasuke sedangkan jika aku menyebut nama Toneri dia selalu menampilkan ekspresi yang sebaliknya? Padahal wajah Toneri bisa dikatakan tampan, ya walaupun dia masih kalah imut dari Sasori, apalagi jika harus dibandingkan dengan ketampanan Sasuke. Ish, ada apa dengan otakku ini? Padahal kan kekasihku adalah Toneri, bukan Sasori bahkan Sasuke. Ish. Ish. Ish.

" _Hinata? Kau sedang apa?_ " Beruntunglah suara Sasori berhasil menyadarkanku kembali dari kebiasaan monolog yang sering aku lakukan.

"Aku sedang ada di kampus, Sasori- _nii._ Ada apa?" Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi gugup saat mendengar suara Sasori.

" _Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merindukanmu."_ Seketika wajahku terasa panas hanya karena sebuah kalimat sederhana yang Sasori ucapkan. " _Apakah aku mengganggumu?"_

Aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, sebelum aku tersadar bahwa dia tidak mungkin melihat gelenganku. "Tidak, aku sedang istirahat sekarang. Sasori- _nii_ tidak kerja?"

" _Sebenarnya aku sedang ada di sekitar kampusmu, Hinata. Dan aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."_ Aku menggigit bibirku keras berusaha menahan terbentuknya senyuman di wajahku. " _Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?"_

"Um, sebenarnya hari ini aku membawa mobil." Ucapku menunduk lemah penuh sesal.

Neji- _nii_ sudah menyembunyikan kunci motor kesayanganku sejak dia pergi ke Kiri sehingga membuatku mau tidak mau harus selalu pergi kemana pun dengan menggunakan mobil. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyangka kalau Neji- _nii_ sampai terpikir untuk melakukan hal seperti ini.

" _Tidak masalah."_ Aku mengangkat wajahku dengan semangat. " _Anak buahku akan membawa mobilmu pulang, sementara itu kita bisa pergi dengan mobilku."_ Selama pergi dengan Sasori, dia memang tidak pernah sekalipun setuju untuk menggunakan mobilku, kami selalu pergi dengan mobilnya.

"Apakah tidak merepotkan?"

Aku dengar Sasori terkekeh di sana. " _Tentu saja tidak sama sekali. Baiklah, nanti hubungi aku kalau kau sudah selesai kuliah. Aku akan menunggumu di depan kampus."_

"Baik, Sasori- _nii._ Sampai jumpa."

" _Sampai jumpa, Hinata_."

 _Pip._

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya kepada Sakura yang sedang melihatku dengan senyum menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau begitu senang?"

Aku menaikkan bahuku. "Entahlah." Namun aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman di wajahku.

"Well, kau terlihat jauh lebih senang daripada ketika kau bersama Toneri."

"Hanya perasaanmu saja, Sakura." Aku menatapnya setelah memberikan perhatian pada ponselku. Senyuman masih menghiasi bibirku ketika aku mendapat balasan dari Sasuke dalam waktu yang begitu cepat.

Sakura memutar matanya malas. "Kalaupun aku jadi kau, tentu saja aku pun akan jengkel jika bersama dengan Toneri. Dia hanya datang saat dia memerlukanmu."

Aku tersenyum ke arah Sakura. "Dia memang sedang membutuhkan bantuan."

"Dia hanya malas dan enggan berusaha. Berhenti membelanya!" Sakura menyelaku sebelum mulutku yang tengah terbuka berhasil mengeluarkan suara.

Ddrrrr.. Drrtttt..

- **Toneri.kun-**

 **Hinata, bisakah kau mengijinkan ketidak hadiranku siang ini kepada dosen? Aku harus pulang, ibuku sedang sakit.**

Aku mengernyit memandang pesan Toneri.

"Kenapa?"

"Ibu Toneri sedang sakit, dia meminta tolong padaku untuk mengatakannya kepada dosen." Aku menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sambil mengetik balasan untuk Toneri. Walaupun tidak melihat dapat aku pastikan bahwa saat ini Sakura sedang memutar matanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kelas, Nona Hyuga." Setidaknya aku perlu bersyukur karena kali ini Sakura tidak mengomentari Toneri lagi. "Ayo cepat! Seorang cowok tampan sedang menunggu kepulanganmu hari ini." Pipiku terasa sangat panas saat mendengar ucapan Sakura hingga membuatnya terkekeh geli ketika melihatku.

oOo

Siang ini aku keluar kampus lebih cepat dari jadwal biasanya, kebetulan sekali dosen yang memberikan kuliah hari ini sedang berhalangan hadir dan kami hanya diberikan tugas untuk mengumpulkannya minggu depan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk langsung memberikan kabar tersebut kepada Sasori dan seperti memang sudah menunggu kabar dariku, dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit Sasori telah sampai di depan gerbang kampusku.

Aku memasuki mobil Sasori yang belakangan ini telah menjadi suatu kegiatan wajar bagiku. Sasori menyambutku dengan senyuman menawan yang membuatku harus meningkatkan kontrol diri agar tidak melompat manis ke pelukannya.

Namun seolah mengetahui isi pikiranku, Sasori justru memutar tubuhnya ke samping dan membawa tubuhku berada di pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu." Kesibukan Sasori yang lebih padat memang telah membuat kami tidak bertemu selama seminggu belakangan ini. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau Sasori akan langsung mengucapkan kerinduannya kepadaku seperti tadi.

"Hm." Aku menyembunyikan suhu panas pipiku dengan merangsek ke dadanya.

Bukannya melepaskan, Sasori justru semakin menempelkan hidungnya di leherku. Aku tahu kalau dia sedang mengendus aromaku di sana.

Rutinitas pertemuanku dengan Sasori selama tiga bulan ini tidak hanya membuatku terbiasa dengan kehadirannya tapi juga dengan segala bentuk sentuhan dan sikap manjanya.

Tidak! Jangan pikirkan bahwa kami melakukan kontak fisik yang berlebihan! Kami hanya sebatas berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, dan terkadang dia memberikan kecupan di kening atau di pipiku sebelum kami berpisah.

Tentu saja untuk melakukan yang lebih jauh membuatku harus berpikir lebih dalam karena aku jelas bukanlah seorang gadis yang mau dengan mudah memberikan bibir kepada sembarang orang. Beruntung sepertinya Sasori juga mampu melakukan pengendalian diri yang baik jika berdekatan denganku.

Padahal biasanya jika dulu aku berdekatan dengan cowok, mereka akan selalu berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk lebih menempel kepadaku. Tidak terkecuali dengan Toneri, dia sama saja seperti cowok-cowok lainnya.

Sasori menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menatapku, namun masih tidak melepaskan kungkungannya. Aku menundukkan wajahku berusaha menghindari tatapan mata karamelnya yang begitu lembut dan hangat.

Sasori mengusap pelan pipiku membuatku mau tidak mau mendongakkan wajah ke arahnya. Sasori tersenyum begitu manis hingga membuat pipiku terasa semakin panas. "Kita sudah sering seperti ini, tapi kau masih saja malu."

Aku memukul pelan dada Sasori. "Jangan menggodaku!"

Sasori terkekeh kemudian dengan tidak aku duga tiba-tiba dia mengecup cepat pipi kiriku. Aku yang merasa tidak siap dengan serangannya masih terpaku kaget tanpa sempat memproses apa yang telah terjadi. Aku mengerjabkan mataku saat tersadar dari apa yang baru saja Sasori lakukan. "Kau sangat lucu."

"Sasori- _niiiii._ " Aku kembali memukul dadanya dengan brutal yang justru bukannya membuat dia diam tapi malah semakin tertawa dengan keras.

Sasori menahan kedua tanganku dengan begitu mudah. "Maaf karena aku menggodamu. Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti melakukannya." Sasori kembali membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu, _Hime._ " Dapat aku rasakan Sasori mengecup puncak kepalaku beberapa kali. "Jadi bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. Sasori melepas pelukannya kemudian tersenyum ke arahku. "Ayo kita pergi." Ucapnya lalu menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan yang sedang.

Di perjalanan ini kami berdua menyelinginya dengan beberapa percakapan ringan. Tidak ada pembicaraan serius yang kami lakukan, biasanya hanya aku yang akan bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadinya, tapi itupun tidak dengan berlebihan. Aku tahu di mana dan seperti apa posisiku berada, jadi aku tidak ingin bertindak yang lebih dari seharusnya.

Sakura menyebut hubunganku dan Sasori sebagai pasangan kekasih. Tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan status kami yang seperti itu.

Bagiku status yang jelas dalam suatu hubungan memang sesuatu yang penting. Meskipun begitu aku tidak tahu status hubungan apa yang sedang aku jalani dengan Sasori, kami dekat, tapi kami tidak memiliki hubungan yang pasti. Hubungan kami bisa dikatakan lebih dari seorang teman, tapi kami bukanlah pasangan. Sasori memiliki kekasih lain begitu pula aku. Rumit? Ya. Tidak jelas? Ya.

Apakah kami selingkuh? Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Apakah kami berdua pacaran? Mungkin iya tapi mungkin juga tidak. Sama seperti sebelumnya, status hubungan kami tergantung pada siapa yang menilai dan dari sudut pandang mana penilaian itu diambil.

Aku sendiri menganggap bahwa hubunganku dengan Sasori masih sebatas hanya hubungan dekat. Aku tidak menyebutnya sebagai kekasih atau selingkuhan karena menurutku hubungan seperti itu harus diawali dengan pernyataan dan kesepakatan kedua belah pihak. Sama halnya seperti kejadian antara aku dan Toneri dulu.

Di saat mobil Sasori berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah, aku mengalihkan wajahku ke arah jendela samping berniat mencari hawa segar dengan melihat deretan kafe yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis anak muda.

Memilki pikiran yang rumit memang tak jarang membuatku merasa lelah dan terbebani. Aku menghembuskan nafasku perlahan berharap tidak menarik perhatian Sasori, terkadang hal ini membuatku dihantui perasaan bersalah kepada Toneri.

Toneri?

Aku mengerjabkan mataku dua kali berusaha memperjelas penglihatanku. Itu Toneri? Tapi mana mungkin?

Secepat kilat aku mengambil ponsel di tas hitamku, dengan cepat aku menekan tombol _dial_ pada kontak dengan nama Toneri.

Aku menunggu nada sambung di panggilan sambil pandanganku yang tak lepas dari sosok yang aku duga Toneri tadi. Ketika sosok itu mengambil sesuatu di sakunya yang ternyata adalah ponsel, saat itulah aku mulai yakin dengan penglihatanku. Dan di saat sosok itu menggerakkan jarinya kemudian memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku yang bersamaan dengan terdengarnya nada sambung terputus karena panggilanku yang ditolak, aku benar-benar sudah yakin bahwa yang aku lihat itu adalah Toneri.

Tapi untuk apa sekarang Toneri pergi ke kafe? Kafe itu jelas bukanlah kafe tempatnya bekerja. Dan tadi bukankah dia berkata bahwa ibunya sedang sakit sehingga dia tidak bisa mengikuti kuliah? Lalu sedang apa dia di sana? Bersama siapa? Tidak mungkin dia ke sana untuk menemui ibunya. Kenapa dia memutuskan panggilanku?

"Apakah ada masalah, Hinata?"

Aku terlonjak kaget ke arah Sasori. Sasori terkekeh kemudian mengacak pelan rambutku. "Kenapa kau begitu mudah kaget? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku mengerjabkan mataku, tidak mungkin aku mengatakan jujur kepada Sasori. Sama halnya dengan cowok lain yang aku kenal, Sasori juga akan menjadi sensitif ketika aku membahas atau hanya sekedar memikirkan cowok lain saat aku sedang bersamanya. Aku menunjukkan cengiran ke arah Sasori yang masih menunggu suaraku. "Lapar."

Dan Sasori kembali tertawa mendengar jawabanku. "Baiklah tuan putri, ayo kita makan sekarang!" Sasori membuka pintu kemudian turun lebih dulu dari mobil.

Aku mengerjabkan mataku kembali beberapa kali kemudian menengokkan kepalaku keluar pintu yang sebelumnya telah dibukakan oleh Sasori. "Apakah sudah sampai?"

Pertanyaanku membuat Sasori terkekeh geli. "Kita sudah sampai sejak tadi, _Hime._ Sepertinya kau terlalu lapar sampai-sampai tidak menyadarinya." Pipiku panas mendengar ucapan Sasori. "Ayo!"

Aku menyambut uluran tangan Sasori untuk berjalan berdua memasuki sebuah restoran _sea food_. Seperti biasa, Sasori begitu menarik perhatian hampir setiap gadis. Aura ramah dan menyenangkan yang dia keluarkan membuat orang di sekitarnya akan menyempatkan waktu untuk sekedar meliriknya.

Kami berdua menghabiskan waktu makan siang yang begitu lama karena sikap manja Sasori yang berlebihan, dia beralasanan bahwa ini adalah efek tidak berjumpa denganku selama satu minggu. Aku memutar mataku bosan saat mendengar jawaban tidak masuk akalnya.

Saat kami telah menghabiskan menu makan siang yang wajarnya untuk porsi beberapa orang, langit telah menunjukkan bahwa hari telah menjelang sore kemudian seperti rutinitas biasanya Sasori akan mengantarkanku kembali ke mansion Hyuga. Sasori berhasil membuatku untuk sebentar melupakan kecurigaanku terhadap Toneri.

Saat memasuki halaman mansion, aku dapat melihat Audi kesayanganku sudah terparkir manis di dalam garasi. Sepertinya anak buah Sasori benar-benar mengantarnya dengan sangat selamat, pasalnya sekarang mobil itu sudah begitu kinclong dan mengkilap, sudah pasti sebelumnya mobil itu sudah dimanjakan terlebih dahulu atas perintah Sasori.

"Apakah kau ingin mampir dulu Sasori- _nii_?"

Sasori menatapku seperti sedang menimbang sesuatu. "Baiklah."

Aku tertegun melihat Sasori yang begitu cepat turun dari mobil. Padahal aku kira dia akan menolak pertanyaan basa basiku tadi kepadanya, bukankah sudah sesiangan ini kami bersama? Jadi aku mengira bahwa dia akan bosan jika harus melihatku lagi.

Seperti biasa, aku selalu turun dari mobil setelah Sasori membukakan pintu terlebih dahulu. Kami berdua berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan lebih tepatnya Sasori yang memegang telapak tanganku. Aku heran, kenapa Sasori begitu suka menggenggam tanganku? Padahal aku bukanlah anak kecil yang akan hilang jika tidak digandeng.

Saat datang ke mansion Hyuga, Sasori tidak lagi duduk di ruang tamu tapi dia akan langsung duduk di ruang santai tempat dimana aku sering menghabiskan waktu selain di kamar. Di sana terdapat sebuah rak berisi koleksi bukuku dan milik Neji- _nii_ , ada perlengkapan _home theater_ lengkap dengan puluhan kaset DVD berbagai _genre_ berserta sebuah sofa berukuran super besar dan karpet bulu berwarna lavender yang begitu tebal dan hangat.

Aku meninggalkan Sasori untuk pergi ke kamar sebentar. Saat tidak melihat satu pun pemberitahuan di ponsel, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk meninggalkannya saja di kamar.

Aku kembali ke ruang santai setelah mengganti pakaianku dengan sebuah celana selutut dan kaos warna putih bergambar kartun lucu. Aku melihat di meja sudah tersedia dua gelas jus jeruk, setoples keripik dan beberapa potong brownies yang diletakkan di sebuah piring.

"Sasori- _nii_ sedang apa?" Aku duduk nyaman di sofa sambil melihat bingung ke arah Sasori yang sedang jongkok di depan layar televisi.

Sasori berbalik ke arahku sambil menunjukkan deretan kaset DVD koleksiku dan Neji- _nii._ "Kau ingin menonton film apa?"

Aku mengetuk daguku dengan jari telunjuk sambil berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau film _action_?"

Sasori tersenyum ke arahku kemudian mencari sesuatu dari tumpukan kaset di depannya. " _Death Race_?" Dia menunjukkan sebuah kaset kepadaku.

Aku mengernyit melihatnya, dapat dipastikan bahwa aku tidak membeli kaset itu. Jadi bisa diketahui dengan jelas siapa tersangka yang menjadi pemiliknya. Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu suka film dengan adegan dimana banyak darah bertebaran dimana-mana, terlalu sadis menurutku, tapi aku rasa saat ini aku memang membutuhkannya. Setidaknya aku memerlukan pengalihan pikiran yang lebih ekstrim untuk melupakan beberapa masalah yang sedang menyita pikiranku.

Saat aku mengangguk, senyum kembali terukir di bibir Sasori. Dia menyalakan DVD dengan cepat kemudian duduk tepat di sampingku.

" _Death Race_ 2? Apa Sasori- _nii_ sudah pernah melihatnya?" Sasori yang sedang meminum jus jeruknya menggeleng ke arahku. "Kalau _Death Race_ 1?" Sasori menggeleng lagi.

"Itu milikmu?" Aku yakin yang dimaksud Sasori adalah kaset yang sedang kita tonton. Menggeleng ke arah Sasori kemudian memusatkan perhatian ke arah layar di depanku.

Aku membulatkan mataku saat melihat adegan _sex_ yang terpampang secara kilat di sana. Apalagi dengan pakaian para pemain wanita yang bisa dikatakan waow luar biasa. Sebelumnya aku memang terbiasa melihat hal semacam itu mengingat salah satu hobiku adalah menonton film-film _box office_ maupun dorama, tapi sekarang kondisinya berbeda. Saat ini aku menonton bersama orang lain, bersama Sasori. Tentu saja aku tidak dapat menahan laju suhu tubuhku yang terkumpul di pipi.

Aku berdehem kemudian membawa sebuah bantal sofa ke pangkuanku. Aku melihat Sasori melalui ekor mataku, dia sangat tenang dan terlihat menikmatinya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kecanggunganku, atau memang dia pura-pura tidak melihatnya?

Aku bertahan melewati menit-menit berbagai adegan yang terpampang di layar berukuran besar yang ada di hadapanku dengan menahan rasa malu. Di saat melihat adegan sang pemain utama wanita yang sedang _topless_ , di saat itulah aku sudah berada di ambang batas kekuatanku. Secepat kilat aku mengambil remote di meja kemudian aku tekan tombol merah untuk mematikan layar di depanku.

Sasori memutar tubuhnya untuk melihatku sambil mengerutkan alis. "Aku tidak ingin menontonnya." Aku mengalihkan wajahku ke arah lain agar dia tidak melihat warna merah yang aku yakini sudah menghiasi wajahku

"Tapi filmnya belum selesai, Hinata. Kita bisa menontonnya terlebih dahulu kemudian menonton film lain." Sasori menatapku dengan ekspresi memelas. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku menolak permintaannya. "Ayolah, Hinata." Sasori merangsek maju untuk mengambil remote yang aku genggam.

Dengan gerakan cepat aku menyembunyikan remote tersebut di punggung. "Tidak, Sasori- _nii._ " Oh _hell_ , bagaimana mungkin aku akan bertahan menonton film semi sejenis itu dengan Sasori yang berada di sebelahku? _Hell no._

Bukannya menyerah, Sasori justru semakin mendekatiku untuk kembali meraih remote tersebut. Saat aku berniat akan pergi untuk menjauhinya, secepat kilat Sasori mendekap tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya. "Sasori- _nii._ " Aku berusaha memanggil namanya dengan suara yang keras untuk menutupi kecanggunganku akibat jarak kami yang terlalu dekat.

"Ayolah, Hinata." Sasori masih berusaha mengambil remote yang aku sembunyikan di belakang tubuhku. Tangan kiriku berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasori untuk menjauh, namun kedua tangan Sasori yang berusaha meraih remote tersebut membuatku kesulitan untuk melakukannya.

"Hentikan, Sasori- _nii._ Haha.. Hen..tih.. haha.. Kan!" Sasori menggelitik kedua pinggangku dengan jari-jarinya hingga membuatku tertawa sampai terbaring di sofa.

"Sasori- _nii_! Haha.. Hentik.. An.. _Kami-sama._. Haha.."

"Aku tidak akan menghentikannya, _Hime._ Sebelum kau menyerahkan remote itu." Sasori menyeringai ke arahku.

"Hahaha.. Hah.. Tidak.. Haha.. Akan. Aku.. Tidak.. Hahah.. Ingin menontonnya. Sasori- _nii_! Oh, kau menyiksaku." Aku masih tertawa karena serangan gelitikan Sasori.

"Apakah kau sudah menyerah, _Hime_?" Sasori semakin meningkatkan intensitas gelitikannya hingga membuatku tertawa semakin keras.

Aku melepaskan genggamanku pada remote yang kini ada di atas kepalaku. Kedua tanganku mencoba meraih tangan Sasori yang masih enggan pergi dari pingganggku. "Sasori- _nii_." Aku tertawa begitu keras. "Hentih.. Haha.. Kan. Ampun."

Sasori menghentikan gelitikannnya saat mendengar aku menyerah. Aku masih menghabiskan sisa-sisa tawa dari rasa geli yang sebelumnya aku rasakan. "Sasori- _niih_. Hah.. Hah.." Aku bernafas dengan terengah-engah.

Tiba-tiba aku rasakan sebuah sapuan lembut di ujung mataku yang berair. Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat dan seketika itu juga aku di hadapkan pada wajah tampan Sasori yang ternyata begitu dekat denganku. Sasori masih mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku yang masih berbaring di sofa.

"Kau sangat cantik." Hembusan nafas Sasori yang begitu dekat membuat nafasku seolah tercekat.

Saat ini aku melihat manik karamel Sasori yang menunjukkan sorot yang berbeda. Sasori menatap ke arah mataku dengan begitu intens kemudian pandangannya turun ke arah bibirku. Dia melihat mata dan bibirku secara bergantian.

Aku lihat dia meneguk salivanya saat melihat ke arah bibirku, jakun di lehernya bergerak naik turun. Saat Sasori bergerak semakin dekat denganku, di saat itulah aku tahu kemana arah tujuannya.

\- **T B C -**

Kyaa..

Update.. Update.. Update..

Semoga ngga mengecewakan,buat yang nungguin abang Sasuke nongol,maaf buat chap ini belum bisa kelihatan wujudnya.


End file.
